Next Biggest Star Competition
by JonasFan101
Summary: Team M, ohmyjonastheyarehot, missing in imagination, achievergurl07, XoXoNiLeY2010, ColourMyWorld, LostInTheCloudx3, xoxo.tihs, and I will be judging this contest in order to give one writer the chance to become the next biggest star on FF.


**Welcome to the Next Biggest Star Competition. These authors have put in a lot of effort so please read and review. Go to my profile to vote for your favorite one shot and it might win.**

* * *

**One Shot # 1: See You Again **

Yesterday, I was walking down the street, on my way back from school, when I suddenly tripped over a fallen branch. Right at that moment, a gorgeous boy with curly dark hair and chocolate brown eyes came to me and extended his hand offering help.

"Thanks!" I told him sheepishly. At that exact moment, I recognized him "Nick?"

"Yeah. That's my name. But, how do you know?"

"I'm Miley. We used to go to elementary school together."

That's when he realized what I was talking about and engulfed me in a big hug. After that, he invited me for an ice cream to catch up with what went on in our lives those 5 years we've been apart.

When we got to the ice cream shop, he asked me if my favorite still was the strawberry and chocolate ice cream. I couldn't believe my ears! He remembered what I liked! I'd always had a crush on Nick, but I got over it once he moved to England. However, now that he was back, so did all those feelings. Besides, he had grown so much that he looked like a man now. Scratch that, he WAS a man.

Suddenly, while I was immersing in my thoughts, a sweet voice came to my eardrums: it was Nick, telling me the ice cream would melt if I didn't eat it fast enough. I couldn't help but laugh at that, and apologize for getting distracted.

"No problem," he told me. "Now tell me, what was your life like all of these years?"

"C'mon! It's only been 5 years. It's not like we're thirty!" I answered with a smile on my face.

"To me, they seemed like an eternity. In five years, especially being a teen, a person can change a lot"

He was right, so right; he had changed a lot, in a good way. I decide not to make a comment about what he had said and I had think, and went straight to telling him about my life. I told him I liked old movies, that I had recently discovered I liked tangerines, that although I was a little embarrassed to admit it I liked and watched the Disney Channel, that I had a passion for music, I wrote songs and played the guitar and the piano, and the most important thing, that  
I was a fan of Jesse McCartney.

"Actually, I would say I'm obsessed with him"

"See, I told you five years was a lot," he answered, without a single comment on my likings.

"And what about you?" I asked, in order to hear his wonderful voice.

Without any introduction, he told me he also watched the Disney Channel as well as liking Jesse McCartney. Instantly, he clarified he wasn't gay.

"No offense, but people always ask that," he chuckled, and I laughed with him, the smile remaining on my face the whole afternoon.

A little while later, Nick offered to walk me home, being the gentleman he is. Once we got there, he said, "I love the fact that you fell down"

"What?" I asked as my smile faded.

"Yeah; if not I wouldn't have helped you, and I wouldn't have realized it was you"

We laughed and said goodbye, before I went into my house, he asked me if a wanted to go out with him again "I'd love to," I answered truthfully.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight on Friday"

I could not believe it! I have a date with Nick! As soon as I got into my house, I started dancing up the stairs till I reached my bedroom, where I actually kept on dancing! I think that was the best day of my life, more so than my sweet sixteen, or Jesse McCartney's concert. At least till the day after tomorrow, Friday, when we are going on an actual date!

* * *

**One Shot # 2: Second Chances **

"Miley come on I regret it give me a chance… please! Miles?" Nick said on the phone right after he cheated on me with another girl for the second time. I forgave him once and I don't think I will make that same mistake again. I love him and all that but I don't think I can go through that again it's just too painful.

"Nick… that's the same thing you said the first time… and I believed  
you but you did it again… What you think just because you are famous you can  
be with me, cheat and then it's all going to be fine??!!!" I said **.

I'm mad now who does he think he is to be begging for another chance after I  
just gave him one.

"No!!!…. I do not think that!!!" He said getting mad too.

"Oh Well sorry I thought that's what you thought because that's what it seems like Nick!!!... You want me to forgive you for cheating like if it's not bad or something!!!" I screamed on the phone.

"Miley it was a mistake!! Why can't you just understand that!!!?" He said like if I don't, I really do but that's what he is going to say now and then cheat again.

"Nick I understand that but I don't think I can trust you again so please just leave me alone!!!" I said and tears were streaming down my face and I hung up the phone and broke down crying.

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Miley come on I regret it give me a chance… please! Miles?" I said even though I knew it was not going to happen.

"Nick… that's the same thing you said the first time… and I believed you but you did it again… What you think just because you are famous you can be with me, cheat and then it's all going to be fine??!!!" She said mad no mad is an understatement she was **. But is that what she thinks of me!!

Doesn't she know me at all!

"No!!!…. I do not think that!!!" I said mad.

"Oh Well sorry I thought that's what you thought because that's what it seems like Nick!!!... You want me to forgive you for cheating like if it's not bad or something!!!" I never said it wasn't bad!! It was a mistake why can't she get that.

"Miley it was a mistake!! Why can't you just understand that!!!?" I said that's all I want her to understand.

"Nick I understand that but I don't think I can trust you again so please just leave me alone!!!"

She said before she hung up on me. Oh I blew it big time she can't trust me and I'm hurting her more by calling her. What do I do I can't live without her. Well you should have thought about that before...A voice in my head said witch was right. I should've but I didn't I just went and did was all my friends did.

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Dad?" I asked I need to tell him that I'm leaving.

"Yeah Bud?" He asked. I'm a miss that.

"I'm going back to Tennessee" I said about to cry.

"Why," He asked. "Well…. Because LA has too many memories of me and nick and I just want to forget him and move on," I said holding back tears.

"Well if it helps you then go but call often okay bud." He replied.

"Of course dad but I'm going to miss you" I said and a tear fell.

"Me too bud me too" He said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and let a few tears fall.

"So when you leaving?" He asked after he pulled away.

"Tonight… if it okay with you? I want to get away from LA as soon as possible" I replied.

"Oh well then you need to say good bye to all your friends." He said witch was good because I almost forgot.

"Thanks dad I almost forgot!!" I yelled while running up the stairs, hoping that I won't trip and fall.

Lily/Miley

"Lily?"

"Yeah miles?"

"I'm moving."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay here too many memories."

"Oh Where"

"Tennessee."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too and can you tell Oliver for me?"

"Yeah sure bye miles I got to go."

"Bye."

**Nick's P.O.V**

I'm in my room thinking of ways to get Miley back but I can't come up with anything. I blew it and I can't fix it.

"This is your entire fault!!!" Lily said mad.

"What did I do this time lily?" I asked.

"Miley is moving because you cheated stupid!!" She screamed.

"What!!!" I said. No that can't be true she can't move, "yeah she told me you were the reason why she is moving and you better fix that and make sure she doesn't leave. She replied.

"How do you expect me to she hates me!!" I said.

"She doesn't hate you she hates what you do when you are with you friend because that's not who she fell in love with fame got to you and she hates that not you." She said it like if like was obvious.

"Well what can I do I can't tell her to stay and then hurt her?" I said.

"Then don't hurt her and you'll be happy stupid." She replied.

"Fine but if it doesn't work I don't know what I'd do." I told her.

And she left.

**Miley's P.O.V****  
**  
I'm in my room wondering if moving is a good idea because I will still have him in my head either way.

"Miley?" Asked a voice I knew too well.

"What nick?" I ask a little too harsh.

"Don't go please..." he pleaded and I could tell he is sad.

"Why do you want me to stay so bad?" I questioned.

"Because I can't live without you and I know you hate me for cheating but I just got into peer pressure and did what my so called friends did and I know that isn't an excuse but please just stay?" He replied and he was sincere.

"So you what me to stay and just forget everything?"I assumed, hoping he would just say no.

"Not exactly just forgive me and stay I'm not going to ask for a chance because I know you are going to say no but at least let us be friends?" He requested.

"I don't think that we could be friends I love you too much too just be friends and I can never hate you" I confessed.

"So you will give me a second chance?" He asked happy.

"Only if you promise to never cheat on me again nick." I said sure that he won't.

"Oh I won't and I need to ask you something." He told me.

"And what is that?" I asked curios.

"Well we have been dating for three years and I want you to only mine...

"He said as he got in on knee. "So will you Miley Ray marry me? I just ran to him and kissed him he has no idea how much I waited for him too asked that.

"So is that a yes?" He asked as he broke the kiss.

"No…" I said and his face fell. "It's a Hell yes" and I kissed him again...

* * *

**One Shot # 3: What I Want **

**Nick's POV**

Selena snuggled up to me, as I leaned away in a mixture of embarrassment and repulsion.

We were on a new talk show hosted by Amanda Jiroux, who I swear I've heard of before, and she was looking quite bored. I guessed it was because of the fact that she had been listening to Selena drone on for the past hour or so - she should try being married to the girl.

"So," Mandy began, putting a forced smile on her glossy, purple lips. "You two were just married in L.A, I hear? Just over a month ago, and you arrived from your honeymoon last night?"

"Yeah, the plane landed about half eleven yesterday, and Selena and I barely got an ounce of sleep - we were simply too excited at the idea of being on your show; we've never missed an episode so far." I lied through my teeth.

I had been alive for twenty three years and, until yesterday night, I hadn't even known this show existed.

"Sure, especially considering this is the first ever episode" she replied sarcastically, I inwardly shuddered - yes, I'm pretty sure I remembered this woman. "Moving on, we have some questions about the two of you that we'd like you to answer, is that okay?"

"Well of course!" Selena screeched - she was always more than happy to talk about anything that involved herself, even publicity scandals.

"Okay so, how was your honeymoon?" Amanda began, leaning forward in false anticipation, her lips forced into some sort of sickly grimace, that I think was intended to be a smile.

"Fine." I stated, not even trying to fake enthusiasm.

Selena ignored this remark and answered, "Simply incredible, wasn't it Nicky-boo?"

How many times did I have to tell her, my name is Nick! 'Nicky-boo' sounds like the name of some soft toy, though; it was most definitely an upgrade from our couple name: Nelena; that just sounded like some sort of skin disease. As for our Honeymoon, I didn't bother replying to Selena's statement, we spent it in Texas, Selena's hometown - in all fairness, I never used to have anything against the place, until Selena brought me there to meet her family - now I think it's almost as bad as she is.

"So, what were you two thinking about on your wedding day?" Amanda diverted, jeez, with how bitter she was being, I couldn't believe she actually cut me some slack - Selena didn't look too put out though, she was too busy gabbling on about what she thought of the wedding day.

For once, however, I wasn't bothered that, yet again, I was being ignored - you see, I'm almost certain that Selena wouldn't want to hear about what I thought of the wedding day.

Selena whined about how she didn't want me to see her dress and how she was afraid the cake would be the wrong flavor, or the limo would be late, how she felt amazing as she took my hand at the altar; when we kissed, she knew we were perfect for each other, and how she couldn't take her eyes off me throughout the wedding.

I let Selena babble on about her thoughts on the day, whilst I pondered about what I was thinking about during our wedding.

I didn't even bother about her dress, Selena could have turned up in a sack for all I cared; I didn't touch the cake, as for the limo, the later it was, the better - I wanted as little alone time with Selena as possible, I felt queasy when she took my hand at the altar, the kiss was totally forced and my eyes never left the brown-haired beauty in the front row.

I didn't think about Selena or the life we would live together at all.

Instead, I thought about the ring that I never wanted to give to Selena. I thought about putting it on the girl I loved and holding her close to me, I thought about her heart.

I thought about Miley Cyrus, and the worst day of my life. The day she told me it was over.

I thought about how gorgeous she looked in that dress, and how, even now - two years since our break up, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

I thought about how it was a mistake, how she should have been up there at the altar with me, not Selena.

Miley was the only thing on my mind, and she has been, ever since I first met her.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, no one else.

I had no thoughts about Selena that day, because I didn't love Selena, I never have and I never will.

"And that's when I discovered I was pregnant!" Selena's raspy voice shocked me into reality; it shocked me into complete and utter blackness.

My eyes fluttered open, and I took in my current location. I was on the floor of my bedroom, it was bright blue - the same color as Miley's eyes; quickly, I checked my calendar in anticipation - it was the 6th of June, precisely 3 days away from the wedding. The wedding I now knew would never happen.

Smiling the first genuine smile I had in two years, I pulled myself off the floor and got changed; I had spent the past two years completely unaware of what I wanted, and now, I knew the exact answer to that question. What I wanted was a girl with blue eyes, brown hair, a southern accent and a laugh that made guys go weak at the knees; and now I knew that, I had no intention of letting what I wanted slip away from me - like it had two years ago.

I was just about to head out when a sudden thought occurred to me: I wonder who Amanda Jiroux is?

* * *

**One Shot # 4: Maybe In The Future**

I stood there, in his arms, swaying to the music. We fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. I couldn't believe that we had lost this…this sense of perfectness. The realization made my eyes cloudy with tears and I bit my lip to keep them in. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, while mine were around his neck. The two of us were lost in our memories (but we'll say the music if anyone asks) and, out of habit, I rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard him sigh in content and he held me tighter. It didn't matter that people were obviously staring at us or the fact that we were both seeing other people. For this one song, it was about us. About what we had lost and what we had gained over the course of the last four years. That list could go on forever…

I couldn't believe that a mere seven hours earlier, I was grumbling about coming to this Disney party and now, I didn't even want to leave this moment.

_Seven Hours Earlier..._

"Miley! Come on, you have to go!"

"Why? Tell me one reason that I would want to go to a party that is set up specifically to make the company look good; or to promote "harmony amongst our stars", as they call it?"

"Because I need you there to prevent me from dying of boredom," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know Demi," I paused, and then my face lit up into a smile, "We could stay here instead!"

She smiled sympathetically like she had thought this over before, "As much I would love to, I can't. I promised Joe I would go, who promised Kevin, who promised Nick, who promised Selena."

I tried figuring out exactly what my best friend had just said, but all I got was a headache. Oh, and the flutter of my heart when she mentioned my ex, "So, you'll have Joe. You don't need me tonight."

"Miley, please?" she pouted, she even threw in the puppy dog eyes. Ugh…she knew I couldn't say no to her.

"Demi…" I sighed and I felt myself caving, "Alright, but you better protect me from the crazy paparazzi and their endless amount of questions."

Her face broke into a giant grin, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise, afterwards we can eat a ton of junk food and watch Mean Girls."

I giggled, she knew me too well, "Okay…so, should I go for the 'Disney-I'm-Trying-

To-Piss-You-Off' look or the 'Alright-I'll-Play-By-Your-Rules-Tonight' look?"

"Oh, definitely go for the first one. Just because we're going to this thing without a fight, doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun. Plus, it will give you a reason to wear that amazing blue dress you bought the other day," she said with finality.

Demi walked over to my closet and started throwing stuff on the bed until she finally found what she was looking for. It was the dress that I had come across by accident the other day while we were shopping. Thinking it was cute, I tried it on, and Demi then practically forced me into buying it, exclaiming that "if I didn't buy it, she would get it for me and shove it in my face every time we saw each other". Yeah, I didn't want to take that risk…

I looked at it thoughtfully, "It is cute. I don't know though, Disney is going to flip when they see it."

"Then let them flip! Stay strong girly…that's what you're best at. Stick it to the man, or whatever it is that people say these days."

"These days? Demi, are you implying that we are old?" I joked.

"No…we just don't live normal lives girly, so we're not up to date on the entire lingo."

I laughed, "I'm almost positive that they don't say 'lingo' anymore."

"Oh… whatever. You know what I mean, anyways back to this wonderful, beautiful, dress that you are going to wear," Demi stated proudly.

The dress was a midnight blue with a high waist that hugged all my curves. It went down to about mid-thigh, but it was loose around the top. With dramatically draped sleeves, it gave an off-the-shoulder look, and the back was left bare. What I'm trying to say that it was definitely not Disney-approved, not by a long shot…

It was perfect. My own little way of rebelling, I wasn't in the mood to do anything more tonight.

"Alright, I'll wear it," I said as a smile started to spread across my face. It really _was _cute. And really, what was the harm? You know, besides the inevitable lecture I was going to get at our next meeting.

"Good!" Demi exclaimed, obviously feeling satisfied with herself, "Now I need to find something for me…"

Her last sentence started her second search through my already messed up closet.

"Um…Dem?" No answer, so I asked a little bit louder, "What are you doing?"

She came out holding two different dresses and she held them out for me to inspect,

"Which one?"

"I don't know, ask Taylor," I smirked.

Her mouth dropped open, "Hey! You know I didn't mean it like that. It just kind of…came out."

"Well I know that, but the rest of the world doesn't," I started cracking up, "You read the comments, Dem. 'Go Demi!' and 'What a bitch!' My personal favorite was,

'Haha…these are the times when I actually have pride in those Disney girls. Catfight!'

She scowled at me, but I just kept laughing, "Shut up or I will officially withdraw your best friend title. Now pick a dress."

Finally, I was able to calm down enough to take a look at the two choices.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Even though you have a closet full of clothes at home, you're borrowing mine?"

"Yours are better. And I'm already here, so they are easier to get."

Deciding not to argue with her (because, really, who would actually win that argument?), I let her be and pointed to the one in her left hand. It was a strapless red dress that ended right above the knee. The top would fit tightly around her chest, while the bottom flowed. I told her to wear a cute headband and some black heels and she would be ready to go.

Several hours later, we were all gammed up and ready to hit the streets of Los Angeles. Unfortunately for us, we were headed to the overly stuffy, under twenty-one club (Disney had to keep up an image after all) that was currently holding our "fun" party.

"Hopefully the music will be good! It is in a _club_," Demi said cheerfully, _too _cheerfully in my opinion.

"If they play even one Hannah Montana song, I'm leaving."

"You really need to lift your spirits up! Look at the positive side of things, I am!"

"Yeah, and you seem insane too."

"Miley…" she said with a hurt look on her face. Oh great, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I and my big mouth are at it again…

"I'm sorry Dem, I didn't mean that. I promise to try my best to see the positive in everything tonight and not to give the cold shoulder to anyone."

'_Even if their name starts with S and ends with A,'_ I thought silently to myself. She brushed it off after my apology, "It's fine. And you don't have to be nice to _everyone_. Just be as pleasant as possible."

I giggled, "Alright Dem, I'll do my best."

By then we had pulled up to the club, which already looked suspiciously cheesy. The two of us got out and Demi handed her keys to the valet, along with a nice tip. That girl was too nice for her own good.

Inside wasn't much better, there were balloons everywhere, streamers, and posters of all the shows lined the walls. The music was already awful; we were hoping that it would get better as the night went on; I know that I was definitely going to give the DJ some requests.

We quickly located Joe, who was making a crowd of people laugh (what else is new).

He didn't notice us at first, so obviously Demi saw that as a perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. She carefully took her hands and placed them over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked in her best fake-voice that she could manage through her giggles.

Joe stopped mid-joke and played along, "Um…Taylor Lautner?"

"No silly," she spun him around so that he was facing her.

"Damn, I've always wanted to meet…him…" he trailed off with his mouth hanging wide open, "You look- um…wow. You look good."

Aw, Joe. Is that all you can say? Maybe you should just tell her that you're completely in love with her. That would be a great conversation starter. You know, since Demi is in love with him too.

But _they_ don't know that about each other. For some strange reason they both trusted _me _with their secrets, and by some miracle, I haven't managed to spill it…yet.

Demi blushed, "Thanks Joe."

He turned to me, "And look at you Miss Miley. I'm sure you know that outfit is definitely not deemed appropriate."

"You have to live a little; if you don't, you'll find that life has passed you by. And it's not just my dress! Look at Demi's!"

"I've already commented on hers," Joe said, taking a not-so-discreet glance at her.

All of a sudden, _Tik Tok_ blasted through the speakers. The three of us looked at each other in disbelief. Never in a million years did we think this song would be playing at a Disney sanctioned event.

"Well, come on!" Demi yelled, "Let's have some fun before they realize their slip up!"

She dragged us out to the dance floor, which before us, was completely empty. Hey what can I say, we're trendsetters.

An hour and a half later, we were exhausted from all the dancing (surprisingly, Disney was cool tonight, they played songs that I actually liked) and stuffed our faces with the snacks and desserts that lined the tables. A couple songs in, the dance floor was completely full. Our group of three had expanded until it included half the people here.

I was laughing along with one of Joe's jokes (he was just full of them tonight; I think it had something to do with the girl who was sitting on his right *cough* Demi), when I felt someone's presence behind me. But I knew this presence; it was one that I had grown used to over the course of two years. Automatically, my gaze drifted towards his. He offered me a slight smile and I gave one back to him almost involuntarily.

See, our friendship has been rocky the past couple of months. We had "reconnected" but then everything just…changed. I left for my tour and he started his solo career. The two of us just drifted apart again, and of course that wasn't helped by the fact that Selena was back in the picture.

It wasn't that I hated Selena, we just didn't exactly see eye to eye. She tried too hard to be 'little miss perfect', while I just tried to live my life. You only get one anyway.

When he told me that he was seeing her again, I hung up the phone and didn't talk to him for a week. Then the stories and the pictures started popping up, so I called him. It ended with me hanging up on him again, but at least we talked a little bit beforehand.

So now here we were, months later, and the awkwardness that hovered over us was palpable and suffocating. Joe trailed off and Demi cleared her throat. If I had looked over at the two of them instead of looking into Nick's eyes, I would have seen their conspiratorial glances. But I didn't so I wasn't able to stop them. Joe got up and went over to the DJ, he whispered something in his ear and the next thing I knew, _When You Look Me in the Eyes_ came on.

"Hey Nick, why don't you grab Miley and come dance with me and Joe," Demi said with a smile.

"Uh…okay," he looked at me, "Do you want to dance?"

Silently cursing Joe and Demi, I said, "Sure, why not."

He grabbed me by the hand and I forced myself to ignore the tingles that went up my spine at the touch.

On the dance floor, he instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt myself smiling at the gesture. It felt right, familiar. The next four minutes and nine seconds were all about us.

It was our song and our moment.

It was natural to miss him, right? It was just life to want to hold on to the good times we had together, the times when everything was so…simple, so uncomplicated. When we were kids, we were young with no worries except for what songs we would be playing at our next concert or the best way to get back at Joe for his latest prank.

But life wasn't like that anymore.

Like everything else in the world, things change. Change is a natural part of all life and you just have to accept it. That doesn't mean you shouldn't fight it, but sometimes it's best to just let it go.

Nick held on to me tighter and I could tell he was thinking along the same lines as I was. I could still read him just as well as I could when we were dating. I guess some things don't change; still some things do because I could feel _her _glare burning holes into the back of my head. I guess one person wasn't happy about our reconciliation (if you could call it that). Well newsflash Selena, the world doesn't revolve around your relationship with Nick. He can dance with whoever he wants, deal with it.

For the first time in forever, I felt at home. I felt at peace and happy and the teensiest bit grateful towards my two best friends. Their meddling is somewhat appreciated.

Then the song ended.

It all happened so fast. One minute we were holding each other like our lives depended on it, and the next, we had pulled apart and now were standing there, the awkwardness had returned.

I sighed and reached over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. I gave him a smile and walked back over to Demi and Joe who were watching us with great interest. Another upbeat song was on so I just started dancing. Sensing my need to let go, they joined in.

I chanced one last look over my shoulder at Nick. He still stood there with a goofy smile and his hand was over the spot where I had kissed his cheek. Our eyes locked and ocean met earth. It was magical and spellbinding and, somehow, I knew that our chance would come again.

* * *

**One Shot # 5: Peter Pan & Wendy **

_12:52 PM_

April 13th, 2010

Days feel like months when I'm not with you.

It's almost painful how that's the story of my life. And, it wasn't even my fault. I had to be away from him. If I got too close, even for just a peak, I would give in. I couldn't even fathom the idea of a third heartbreak. The soles of his shoes stomping down 'til the last beats slow to a dreadful stutter.

Dream, all I had to do was dream. I dreamed about him, I dreamed about his smile. The right corner tipping up just a little too much, making my palms sweat. I thought of his soft grip, and silently whispered and begged to feel those muscles tighten around my shoulders once again.

An obnoxious knock came from my bedroom door. I advanced sluggishly, not wanting my daydream to end. Swinging the door open, I was forced into a harsh and rough kiss.

Gross, I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong, the lips moving rhythmically against mine were not those of a peasant man. No, they came from a strong, serious, painfully good-looking boy. And, yes, at times, I enjoyed the little tongue-tousling we shared once a blue moon.

But not today, I wasn't in the mood to put on a fake smile, and moan as if I was enjoying his mouth trying to find the sweet spot of my neck. I lay my hands on his shoulders, thumbs fervently pressed against his collarbones. Pushing him off with most of my strength, I saved some of it for the thoughts of Nick still roaming through my brain.

"Liam, what are you doing?" My breath stumbled as I wiped my bottom lip free of his salty saliva. He was never this pushy, and I was agitated enough.

"I'm trying to feel something, Miley!" He spat unconsciously into my face, placing his hands around my wrists. All I could was give him a look of confusion, and lie to him once again.

"I don't know what you mean." But I did, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't give me that," He pointed an accusing finger towards the dog tag lying on my chest, over the sweater I wore. "What are we doing, Mi? You don't love me. If it wasn't for this damn movie, you wouldn't even talk to me." He looked down, muttering his crude Australian curse words.

My arms surrounded his neck, and I sympathetically, if not pathetically breathed in his scent, trying to comfort him. "Liam, try to understand. I want to be with you." Second lie of the day, today might be a record-breaker.

His over-bearing forearms tightened around my waist, almost choking me in a hug. I rolled my eyes, kissing down his neck. "You're perfect, Lee." I mumbled into his skin, smelling too much of artificial pine-cone and musty man.

"I love you, Mi." He said back into my ear, nibbling on my lobe, trying to force a groan out of me. This would never be enough, I would never be happy. And I knew it.

"I love you, too."

Three. Record broken.

-----

_3:36 AM_

April 14th, 2010

Subconsciously, my fingers ran over the keys of the annoyingly addicting laptop lying on my fresh smelling bed sheets. I would remember to thank Brandi later for washing my things.

She was helping me a lot lately, with the whole Nick/Liam thing. She understood, and she was really good at making sundaes. She knew that I had to fake a smile way too much outside now-a-days. So, when I was wondering around the house, moping with my arms folded, she tried to clean my room. Mostly, so that it wouldn't become as disgusting and slum as I felt. I needed that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the worst image I had ever seen.

On OceanUp, four posts down, they were my nightmare, plastered against the screen like it was nobody's business.

'Selena Gomez Nick Jonas SHARE FIRST PUBLIC KISS'

God, kill me now.

I clicked on more pictures, letting a mix of anger, envy, and curiosity take over my core. Revolted, I felt something coming up the bottom of my stomach. My whole neck felt cold, as I watched his top lip being sucked on by her over-glossed mouth.

I didn't know what was happening, and just as I thought I was having a heart-attack, something spewed out of me.

Well, there goes that clean sheet.

-----

_4:07 AM_

April 14th, 2010

I didn't know what had come over me, but driving down the freeway, with my hybrid silently speeding, I didn't care. After brushing my teeth relentlessly eight times, I had thrown on the most publicly alright sweats I could find, and my sand uggs. I'd dashed to my car, with nothing on my mind but the feeling of his smooth cleansed cheek, meeting my pour, weak knuckles.

It didn't matter if it didn't hurt him the first time, I would keep swinging. I wanted to cause him pain.

My car came to a screeching stop, and I jumped out of the car like it was about to explode. Running up to the door, something ached, and I assumed it was my heart. Why was I so mad? Why? Because he had lied to me. Me, of all people, me.

To my surprise, it was him who opened the door. He didn't even look tired, an even more shocking surprise, Nick wasn't a night person. He closed the door behind him, and turned me with the funniest expression on his face.

"Miley? You do know what time it is, r--?" But I didn't even give him to chance to finish.

My fist connected with his face as if they were magnetic. As my north pole attached to his south, he flinched instinctively.

I heard the crunching sound of his jaw snapping with the upper teeth of his mouth, and for a moment, I was satisfied. But then, it wasn't enough.

I dragged him to the front porch, and pushed his body against the walls of his garage. I punched his chest feverishly, not giving him a chance to catch his balance. I thought it was just the rain pouring down on us, but then a salty taste hit my tongue, and I knew I was crying.

I grasped the collar of his polo shirt, and pushed him upward, grabbing his neck harshly.

"Why'd you do it, huh?! Why'd you kiss her? You lied to me, Nick! You lied." Tears streamed down my face, and the rain mixing with it, drove me crazy.

He didn't even register what I was saying. He had forgotten about the blood dripping down his lip, and the aching feeling from his stomach muscles. I hoped so at least. I hoped I had hurt him.

For a while, I thought he was trying to defend himself, and pull me away from him. Then I realized, he was hugging me, holding me in the arms I had begged for just hours ago.

Hitting him again and again slowed, and I took a deep breath. I breathed in his scent, so much different from Liam's. It couldn't be described by expensive cologne, or a strong aftershave.

He smelled like . . . Nick.

Before I could think, I was pulling him closer, tangling my hands through his soft curly hair. I slid my fingers down to his neck, feeling for his pulse.

"We could have been happy, Nick. I was so happy. I told you Liam was for publicity. I told you, and you told me you and Selena were just friends. You lied to me Nick, you lied." I cried against his shoulder, wanting to continue beating him, and hold him all at the same time.

His arms tightened around me, and he didn't even mention the fact that I had stopped talking to him, in December. He didn't even bring up that I had promised I would never kiss Liam either. He didn't, because all he could do was hold me. And I hated the fact that I could still read his mind like it was my own. He cared for my pain more than his defense.

"You could have called Nick, you could have fought for our friendship, and you could have fought for us." I shouted, pushing his body away from mine. My wet hair whipped around my face as I turned from him, all the emotion I had felt in the last 24 hours causing my skin to burn.

I didn't know how to tell you. I was lost, Miles. You can't believe how hurt I felt. I didn't know how to say . . . He whispered, and I faced him once again. I stepped slowly towards him, tip-toeing on the balls of my feet.

"You couldn't . . . you couldn't tell me the truth. You couldn't tell me you loved her." I muttered. Raindrops fell against his face, and he looked so beautiful, angels would envy.

His face fell into a painful expression, and it wasn't from his swollen mouth, it wasn't from the bruises forming in his drenched, white, see-through shirt. It was from my words. The mind-reading kicked in again, I wished I could stop that.

"I couldn't tell you I wanted it to stop. I couldn't tell you I wanted him out of your life. I don't love her!" His hands formed to fists, and I could tell he was getting upset.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have called. If you didn't want to tell me that, why didn't you just tell me _something_? Why didn't you tell me it was over?" The words spilled out of my mouth, and I realized there was nothing to finish, because we had never really began.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "No," he yelled, almost violently. "It wasn't over. It still isn't." And I didn't even think, I let my bodies' needs take over. His hand clasped around my neck, and he pulled me forward, crashing his lips against mine like there was no tomorrow.

As if my heartbeat had expected this, it sped up, making my knees shake. I fell into his grasp, and threw my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer, trying to fill the space that wasn't there. He slid his body down the garage wall, still holding me. Now that his legs were on the ground, I straddled over his lap, cupping his neck and kissing him roughly.

The need for breath was inevitable, but his lips didn't leave my body for long. He kissed down my neck, and back up to my mouth as my singer's lungs were refueled. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this much, it was as if my heart was finally home again.

When both of our mouths were tired, I nuzzled into his neck. He turned me so that my back was against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he sung My Girl into my ear.

We sat there in the rain 'til dawn. And when the drops finally stopped falling, we let the sunshine dry us.

I got up, still a little damp, and took his hand. He followed me to my car, and leaned his body over mine, as I arched my back into the curve of the vehicle behind me. My lips found his again, and I discovered two things.

1.) Liam and me had a long conversation ahead of us.

2.) I loved Nick, more than ever. And I didn't want to hide it.

"Say it." I whispered against his lips.

Not asking any questions, he pulled away, and pressed his forehead on mine.

"I love you."

The smile didn't escape my mouth, while I kissed him with all the passion I had in my tiny body.

"I love you, and . . . I guess you were right."

He gave me a look of confusion, and I giggled softly.

"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out just fine."

* * *

**One Shot # 6: Kaleidoscope**

Our mind is like a Kaleidoscope, always changing, depending on which way you turn it. It changes your view of the world, the way you see things and maybe even how you want them to appear.

For example, I have a friend who thinks the world is against her, making her paranoid and scared. That's her view on the world, her 'take' if you will, and who knows, maybe she's right, maybe that's just how it is. But that's the thing; you'll never know.

But your kaleidoscope might be tinted differently. Mine's black and white- to me, everything is just how it is; hard but delicate, together yet apart, plain, however not simple.

But in the end, it doesn't matter how it's tinted or shaped; it's about the whole picture, whether you managed to see all the pretty colors, and not thinking 'what if?'

Miley walked into the coffee shop and was greeted by the smell of hot drinks and the heat of the radiators, contrasting the cold London air. Nick stood up, signaling for her to walk to his table, where he hugged her, inhaling her scent of Chanel No. 5 and strawberry shampoo.

"Hey," He waved, and at once Miley could see the nervous look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She worried, quietly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine thanks." He answered.

Weird, she thought, he always says it back.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Just tell her already! I gave myself a mental slap, wondering why I hadn't just come out with a 'we need to talk'. No, we weren't breaking up. We weren't together. But that was the problem.

"Do you want to, you know, take a walk?" I asked.

"It's pouring outside, silly!" She giggled, and I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh, uh yeah, I guess it, um, is." I stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you?"

"We need to talk." I breathed.

"Shoot." She replied coolly.

"As in," I explained, "Outside. Away from here." I gestured around me, proving my point.

She giggled, "O.K."

We stood up, grabbing our drinks and headed outside. I knocked my hand into hers and she grabbed onto it, a warm surge of warmth rushing into me as I was hit by the freezing rain.

"I'm all ears." She stated, casually sitting on the bench in the park we had reached.

"Um," I ducked down to avoid the tree above her and sat beside her, directly ignoring eye contact as I felt her glance at me from the side.

"Yes?" She urged.

"Listen, I know it's been hard for you, with your parent's divorce and all," I saw her flinch out of the corner of my eye and decided to face her, "But the thing is Miley, I really like you." She opened her mouth to interject, but I shook my head. "As in, like you like you; more than friends. And I wanted to tell you those years ago, but I couldn't. I was too scared you'd freak out and ditch me, but I don't care about that any more. I've liked you for so long and I can't help it. I love you Miley."

"Nick, I-" She began.

"I. Love. You." I interrupted, and then leant in closer to her, finally gathering up the courage to kiss her.

**Miley's P. O. V.**

And that's when he kissed me. That's when I fell for him. That's when I realized I loved him too. So I kissed back in the pouring rain, my hands tangling in his hair as the water beat down on our bodies, not caring about anything but the boy holding me in his arms.

"I love you too." I said, pulling away, before tugging his shirt collar towards me and meeting him in another kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered.

* * *

**One Shot # 7: Slow Dancing In A Burning Room**

_It's not a silly little moment__  
__It's not the storm before the calm__  
__This is the deep and dying breath of__  
__This love we've been working on...__  
_  
""I miss you." The blue-eyed brunette confessed to the image of her perfect Beau appearing from her laptop screen. His beauty intimidated her at times, specifically times such as that very moment, in her most vulnerable state. Although it was late at night and he was tired from whatever it was him and his brothers had been up to that day, it didn't show on his flawless face. His hair, a bit tousled, exactly the way she liked it, his white v-neck underneath one of his signature plaid shirts, which was now unbuttoned as he shrugged it off his shoulders. Since she could not see below his waist, she assumed he had on a pair of some form fitting basketball shorts. Ugh, could the day drag on any longer? She needed him. Bad.

"Baby, don't do that; I don't wanna see you like that." She noticed how his eyebrows knitted together in concern at her saddened expression. She hadn't been aware of her facial expressions as she became mesmerized by the view before her.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long..." she pouted. "Tomorrow, Mi." He reminded her, "Just remember, we're pros at this." He was then rewarded with her loud, obnoxious laugh, that made him love her that much more every time.

"It's sad though, isn't it?" She added, after calming herself, "our relationship is at its best when we're apart and the minute we reunite, we bicker so much it's almost as if we can't handle our own feelings for each other, almost as if our love is way bigger than us." She stopped and looked at him for a while and she could tell he was analyzing her words, trying to come up with some counterarguments, but he knew very well that she was right. "We've cried wolf so many times, Nick, I'm scared for what may happen once you're here and the arguing and yelling starts again."

"We'll make it work Miles, we always do." He assured her, sounding a bit too sure for her liking.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

-----

_We're going down__  
__And you can see it too__  
__We're going down__  
__And you know that we're doomed__  
__My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room..._

"Nick!" Miley charged for the boy approaching her temporary Georgia home, in which she had just entered a while earlier for a much needed glass of water after a long afternoon of jet skiing and swimming with family, friends and costars.

"Miles." He breathed in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bathing suit and all, and pressed her face in it. He lifted her off the ground, spinning her around and around and he could have sworn they were the only two left in the world. He tightened his arms around her lower back, pressing her mostly bare body closer to his. He was brought back to reality once he felt warm tears on his neck. He stopped spinning her and placed her back on her feet. "I missed you." He smiled down at her as he wiped the tears from her face. He didn't waste any more time as he connected his lips with hers. The kiss, which started out as a slow, sweet, innocent kiss, quickly turned into a much more urgent, passionate yet needy and somewhat demanding kiss. They were subconsciously communicating through the much needed intimate moment; they had both seen this coming, it was inevitable. They were mutual on how the problem ought to be repaired, however they were both stubborn souls ready to fight fate, knowing very well, they had no chance and their tear-stained faces only confirmed this fact.

"I love you," After pulling away, Miley looked deep into his dark brown orbs, making sure her message was properly received, "I love you SO much, Nick."

"I love you too, please don't ever forget that Mi." He said caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Promise me you won't ever forget no matter where we end up in life."

"Nick..."

"Please Miley, just promise me." He waited for her response feeling mixtures of all kinds of emotions: anxious, worried, content, love, sad, confused, peaceful, scared...it made no sense to him and looking into Miley's eyes he knew her heart was in a contradictory state as well.

"I won't. I promise I'll never forget."

-----

_I'll make the most of all the sadness__  
__You'll be a ** because you can__  
__You try to hit me just to hurt me__  
__So you leave me feeling dirty__  
__Because you can't understand..._

"What did I do Nick? Just tell me what I did!"

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch you throw yourself all over that guy Miley! It's already hard enough watching you two suck face while filming..." Nick had tried to refrain himself from blowing up on her, but she wasn't exactly cooperating with him and that just made him so much more frustrated.

"So that's what this is about? You're jealous!" She crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head in disappointment. "You know what Nick; you need to grow the hell up."

He stared at her, bewildered, "Are you kidding me right now! Screw you Miley, I'm done." He put his hands up in front of him in defeat as he backed out of the room.

"This is exactly what I mean when I say you need to grow up, be a man and face your damn problems!"

Now that had to be the last straw; Nick stopped in his tracks before taking long and fast strides back to her again. He placed his hands on each side of her face, making sure he had her undivided attention. "No Miley, the problem isn't that I need to grow up, you've just changed, you're not the same girl I fell in love with." He said in a harsh, loud whisper. "That girl would NEVER tell anyone to grow up, you know why? Because she was the biggest kid around; one of the many reasons I loved her so much." Although she tried to fight against it, her bottom lip began to quiver and at the moment, what he wanted most was to see her break down and release the tears threatening to escape her eyes. All he wanted was his vulnerable, carefree, spontaneous, fun, somewhat immature, girlfriend back; even if just for a minute. But it was apparent she would not be returning any time soon, if at all.

"You're not Ronnie, Mi, she's a fictional character." He said in barely a whisper, "I just want my girl back."

"I'm still here Nick, I've just grown up. That happens, its life."

He slowly shook his head and rested his forehead against hers. He had no more energy in him to prevent the tears from trickling down his cheeks. His lips formed a weak smile as tears began flowing from her own eyes and that was all it took for him to feel content. Somewhere behind the hideous disguise was his beautiful best friend. She was still there.

"Yes I am." She insisted, a little out of breath. She inched closer to his face and pressed her lips firmly on his. She put all the passion she had in that kiss wanting so badly for him to understand just how much she loved him. She felt that he was beginning to doubt her; he was beginning to think the feeling wasn't mutual anymore. She felt offended at his accusations of changing and basically not caring anymore; how he could possibly think that when she was so crazy about him was beyond her understanding.

_I was the one you always dreamed of__  
__You were the one I tried to draw__  
__How dare you say it's nothing to me__  
__Baby, you're the only light I ever saw..._

"I love you." she mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too, boo." He said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. His stomach was doing all kinds of fancy little flips as she granted him his wish with her radiant 'Miley smile.' Not the one that she had been wearing recently, no. It was that same smile that sealed the deal on that sunny June afternoon back in 2006. That smile that he thought about every night before he fell asleep and first thing in the morning.

"Always."

"I know."

-----

The infatuated pair walked into the welcoming, air conditioned stunning Tybee home in comfortable silence, pinkies loosely intertwined as the boy affectionately hummed their song. He didn't necessarily think she needed the reminder, she knew very well that she was '[his] girl' but it was always nice to point out the obvious just because he knew it made her smile.

"Wanna take a shower first, Mi?" He asked as they entered her room after a fun, memorable, long day at the beach.

"No, I want you to go in with me." She batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You want to take a shower together."

"Yeah." She said, using her baby voice that she knew he found utterly adorable.

He shook his head, "Destiny Hope, you will be the death of me."

"Oh, come on, you know you want to." She wiggled her curvy little hips, covered only by her tiny hot pink bikini bottom, for emphasis.

"Don't start what you can't finish babe." He plopped down on the armchair near the window, rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. He heard her laughing decrease in volume as she exited the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

Opening his eyes, they immediately landed on Noah's little purple water gun across the room on the floor in front of the bedroom door. A smirk quickly made its way on his face as he hopped off the chair, walked over to the gun, picked it up and quietly ran behind the wall of the bathroom entrance. He peeked inside and saw Miley in the process of removing her bathing suit top.

"Drop the top and nobody gets hurt." He threatened, now standing about ten feet away from her holding the gun up in front of him and ready to squirt at any second.

"Nick!" She shrieked, holding her top close to her chest with its strings hanging loosely behind her.

"You heard me, drop it." He smirked at her bewildered expression, and then squirted some water at her, getting a cute little squeal from her in return.

"Nick, quit it!" She giggled, tying the strings of her bathing suit back together. "Give me that- ah!" She charged for him reaching for the toy that he now had behind his back.

"Why hello there, is it suddenly hot in here or is it just...you." He dropped the water gun behind him and kicked it behind so that it was far out of reach and pulled her closer so that she was pressed tighter against his body. He let his lips explore her face before finally settling on her plum lips for a long, slow and quite sensual kiss that left them in need of oxygen.

Pulling away, Miley held on to his bottom lip with her teeth in desperation almost and smiled cutely up at him as a child caught in wrongdoing would, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "The shower offer of yours still stands, right?"

"I don't know, I don't really feel like-" She was cut off by his hot breath tickling her ear, "May I remind you, I leave tomorrow; you won't see me again anytime soon...if you catch my drift."

"But then again, one quick shower together couldn't possibly hurt." She smirked as she took his hand slowly backing toward the shower.

-----

_Go cry about it, why don't you?__  
__My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room__  
__Don't you think we ought to know by now…_

"Miles, please talk to me." Nick knelt in front of his girlfriend, who had been crying for an abnormally long time just for a movie, that she had seen a record-breaking amount of times. He placed his hands on her knees, looking her straight in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong baby...it has nothing to do with 'The Notebook', does it?" She slowly nodded her head. "It does?" Once again, she nodded. "It's something else too, right?" She nodded again, this time letting out a small whimper. "Is it me?" She nodded her head furiously as a fountain of tears cascaded down her face.

"I can't do this anymore Nicky." She stuttered, trying to calm her sobbing.

"Do what Mi...?" He asked in a whisper and he knew very well where she was headed. How to stop her from going any further was another story; it couldn't be time yet, he wasn't ready. He hadn't emotionally prepared himself yet. Just one more night, he pleaded with God. He was beginning to become angry; why did he have to compromise? He was sure about her, why should he wait? Why not someone else? Someone who had yet to find their soul mate...

"I can't, I just can't..." She repeated over and over, not even bothering to wipe the fluids dominating her face.

"No, no, no." He exclaimed, pulling her down into his lap on the carpeted floor. "Don't say that, we'll make it work, we have to...we always do."

"Nick...please." She sniffled, struggling to maintain her composure.

"No Miley!" He pulled her head to his chest, so that the side of her face was pressed against his panicking heart, producing all the more tears from her blood shot eyes. "No. Don't; please don't." He pleaded, gently stroking her hair.

After much anticipated protest from Nick, Miley somehow managed to pull herself out of his grasp, up off his lap and onto her feet. "Please try to understand Nicky." She whispered softly.

"Understand what, huh?!" He got up furiously, now his anger taking over, "Understand that the girl who supposedly loves me SOO much wants to move on to bigger, better things?!"

"You know it's not that, I just can't handle this constant fighting, its taking way too much out of me and I'm sick of it!"

"Bull!" He stepped closer to her, we fight; that's who we are, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other...or so I thought.

"Shut up! You know I love you but you and I both know this," she said, gesturing to Nick and her, "is nowhere near healthy!"

"Okay, fine then, we won't fight." It was obvious that he was trying to keep from breaking down. He was now overcome with anger, disappointment and sadness; why was he not warned about this? He didn't know what to do to fix it. It was too late. "We'll make it work, I promise, just please..." he said taking her hand as tears clouded his eyes.

"No Nick, stop it! Okay?" She yanked her hand away from his, "Stop making promises you can't keep, I'm sick and tired of hearing that same line over and over again!"

He stood there staring at her for a while trying to find any signs of doubt in her eyes but to his dismay she was definitely done; there was obviously no doubt in her mind that this was the right thing to do. She had reached her limit and there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. "Just tell me one thing Mi," he noticed how she cringed at his pet name for her and he couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope.

"Because you owe me that much." She nodded and he proceeded, "Do you have feelings for Liam?"

"Nick, you know this has nothing to do with him."

"Damn it Miley, just tell me! Because if you don't and weeks from now I see pictures of you two together...I swear to you Miley, from then on, you're dead to me."

"Okay fine, maybe I like him a little, but that doesn't dismiss-"

"That's all I wanted to hear." He interrupted her then headed for the door.

"That doesn't mean I love you any less Nick!" she cried out to him. "I still love you with everything in me and nothing will ever change that!"

"Cut the crap Miley! I could care less if you love me anymore." And with that, he exited the room, slamming the door behind him leaving her completely awestruck.

-----

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, we both knew..." She sighed and looked at the boy standing in front of her. How she wished he knew what he did to her; how could one person cause her to feel so many different emotions at the same time? It scared the crap out of her.

"I'm gonna miss you boo." Nick smiled, wanting to leave on a happy note rather than dwell on the negative, which was what they had been doing all day.

She laughed that beautiful, melodic laugh of hers and threw her arms around him. "Imma miss you too, boo." she mumbled into his shirt. "Keep in touch, 'okay?"

"Oh I will, I'm gonna make sure you get sick of me." He assured her, stroking her hair.

"Not possible." She looked up at him and their eyes locked, communicating the way they knew best; no words were needed to spoil the moment. They needed each other's reassurance that everything would be all right, that after all was said and done; their love only grew stronger day after day. "I love you." She felt it necessary for her to make the first move considering his insecurity about possibly another guy in the picture.

"I love you too." He placed a chaste kiss on her now trembling lips. "Aw, Mi, don't cry, I'm leaving, I want to see a smile on that gorgeous face of yours."

She smiled as tears started trickling down her face. "I really do love you Nick."

"I know baby." They were both startled by a loud female voice reminding them of his departure.

"This is it, huh?" She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

He opened his arms wide, inviting her in for a hug and she obliged, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and she buried her face in his neck, placing light pecks on it. "I love you." he whispered in her ear and placed her back on her feet as he pulled away.

"Ditto." She smiled weakly holding on to his hand as he slowly walked away toward his terminal. She reluctantly released his fingers when he got farther away.

Soon enough, he was out her view; gone. Would he ever return? That, she was not so sure of.

-----

Throughout the entire plane ride, Nick's head was consumed with thoughts of Miley. Everything from her eyes to the way she would chew on her bottom lip whenever she was nervous or embarrassed. Her laugh, her smile, her lips, her skin against his. He let himself fantasize as long as he was still up in the clouds, it only made sense, because as soon as he landed and he was back on solid ground, he would have to put all thoughts of her aside and move on with his life for the time being. It's what she wanted. And as long as she was happy, he was happy. He just hopes and prays that his distractions would be productive enough to fill the space the way he needed them to.

As he descended down the escalator, he was greeted with a bright smile from a figure at the bottom. He grinned back at the figure. Although she was standing far enough from him to where he could barely make out her face, he couldn't mistake that face of hers. He was immediately overcome with happiness, all signs of sorrow drained from his face. As soon as he got close enough, he took advantage of the opportunity and pulled her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

He asked the grin never leaving his face.

"What? Suddenly you don't want me here." she replied, flashing her radiant smile. "Did you forget that you practically begged me to be here last night?"

"You said you wouldn't."

"Well I changed my mind, besides, I had nothing better to do so..." she smirked, enjoying their little teasing game.

"Well thanks Sel, I really appreciate it." He flung his arm around her shoulder and pressed his lips on top of her head, taking in her pleasant strawberry scented shampoo.

"It's my pleasure; she wrapped her arm around his waist as they began to walk toward the exit. You still up for that lunch date?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Well, maybe ONE thing...

_Don't you think we ought to know by now?__  
__Don't you think we should have learned somehow?_

* * *

**One Shot # 8: Bronze Lips and Brazilian Skies **

As I stood in the darkroom, awaiting the appearance of the photos, my heart raced with the thought of every movement and touch. How could we have been together so long, and everything be gone the next moment? They say to live every moment like it's your last, but as young rebels, we refused to listen. The photo appeared on the surface of the brightest smile on the darkest day of my life.

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok__  
__I miss you__  
__- When You're Gone_

I watched as her hips moved to no particular beat and her feet lightly danced around. She looked beyond perfect in the light of the sunset."Can you believe we're in Brazil, Nick? I feel like I've arrived in Heaven." She turned to look at me with her beautiful blue eyes and brilliant smile as I captured a picture of her. "No, Miley. We're in Alaska." She rolled her eyes as she proceeded to do cartwheels in the sand. I was taking pictures left and right of the scenery and the perfect girl in front of me. I had to remember this day for the rest of our lives.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell__  
__It was love from above that could save me from hell__  
__She had fire in her soul it was easy to see__  
__How the devil himself could be pulled out of me__  
__There were drums in the air as she started to dance__  
__Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands__  
__- Into The Night_

Miley abruptly stopped to stare at the sunset. I watched her as she stared intently across the water and into the horizon. I wrapped my arms around her as we morphed together.  
"Let me take a picture of us, Mi." I leaned down to kiss her bronze lips and snap the shot. As we moved away, I stared at her lips. How could an odd color look so wonderful on someone? Miley dropped her bag and grabbed my hand.

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out__  
__Got my flash on, it's true__  
__Need that picture of you__  
__It so magical, we'd be so fantastical__  
__- Paparazzi_

I sat down in the sand as I pulled Miley down with me. As hard as it was to believe, I couldn't fathom the thought that we were here together. In Brazil. Together. I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up, leaving a confused looking Miley to look at me. "Nick, what's wrong?"I looked down at her and memorized her features. Her perfect wavy hair, her soft tanned skin, and those stunning eyes. How could I forget those bronze lips, too?

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw your face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you__  
__- You're Beautiful_

"Miley?" She stared at me and I smiled. "I can't imagine living another day without officially calling you mine," Her eyes filled with tears. I dropped to one knee, yet still hovering over her petite body. "Will you marry me?"As she rushed to stand up, the color of her skin and eyes left her body. Mi-are you alright? Talk to me baby! What's wrong?"As Miley's eyes rolled back and she dropped, I caught her and carefully dropped with her.

_A few years ago when comin' around__  
__We were sitting at our favorite spot in town__  
__Then you looked at me, got down on one knee__  
__Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle__  
__Our whole town came and our mommas cried__  
__You said, 'I do' and I did too__  
__- Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_

I dumped the contents of her bag to call for help. The world was against us and we had no service. " HELP ME-MILEY WAKE UP, GET UP!"She seized to move. I gently kissed her lips. They had no life to them. I rocked her back and forth as if my life depended on it. I broke down. "Miley, please. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. Don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me this way."

_Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me__  
__- Please Don't Leave Me_

I wiped the moisture from my eyes as the memories played back. Doctors said she died from sleep deprivation. I didn't believe that. I slept next to her every night that week, and she was asleep every night. I believe God needed her more than I did. She was the Angel he needed. I had a problem letting go, but I knew she was safe. Good-bye is never easy, but getting to her is worth the climb.

_There's always gonna be another mountain__  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it move__  
__Always gonna be a uphill battle__  
__Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__- The Climb_

* * *

**One Shot # 9: Summer Days**

Miley sat in her living room with her legs spread on the coach and her blue eyes focused on the lame show that was playing on TV; It was Summer time and yet she was stuck at home doing absolutely nothing. Her two best friends weren't available- Lilly was visiting her father in Texas and Oliver was grounded. This is where being an only child officially sucks.

As she grabs the control to change the channel, she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table; Miley quickly swung her legs off the coach, sat up and quickly grab her phone, reading the text.

Hey Miley. (: I was wondering if ya wanted to hang out?-Nick.

The corner of her lips tugged into a smile as she quickly wrote a reply accepting the invitation and ran up the stairs to her room. Miley ran into her closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a tie-dye shirt she made with Lilly. To go along with the outfit, she slipped on her homemade bracelets and put earrings in her four holes; [AN/ double piercing]

Miley walked down stairs and wrote her mother a quick note telling her she would be a Nick's house, hanging out for a bit. She walked towards the door slipped on her gray converse and walked out the door, slipping on her sunglasses and walking to Nick Gray's house or the guy she's had a crush on for the longest time.

-----

Nick was tossing a football up and down as he waited for the brunette to show up; He didn't know why he invited her, all he knew was he simply wanted her there and spend time with her;

He saw a tall figure walking up. He instantly recognized her, he dropped the football and walked towards the girl; "Hey." he said as they both reached each other.

"Hey." Miley said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks for coming, I wanted to hang out with someone and you seemed like the perfect person to call!" he exclaimed as a smile formed on his lips.

Miley felt the heat in her cheeks raise as she shook her head, giggling and looked down, making her brown curls cover her face; "So what are we going to do?" she asked as still looked down at her converse.

"We are going to hang out in the backyard." He said as he grabbed her hand and started running towards the backyard.

As he pulls her towards the yard, Miley burst into giggles as she ran with their fingers intertwined. As she looked down at them the heat in her cheeks rose once again, but since she wasn't paying attention, Nick released their fingers and to open the gate, causing Miley to fall flat on her face.

"Oof." Miley yelped as she fell face forward into a puddle of mud.

"Miley!" Nick exclaimed as he turned around and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked as bent down and lifted her up bridal style, as if she weighted nothing.

"Nick put me down!" she exclaimed softly. "I weight too much."

Nick laughed as he held Miley tightly against his body and made his way inside his house.

"Miles, you're as light as a feather." He stated as he walked inside the kitchen, where his mother was making lunch.

"Stay here." He whispered in Miley's ear as he gently sat her down on the kitchen table.

Miley felt extremely nervous being left alone in the kitchen with Denise. I mean who wouldn't when you are sitting on her kitchen table, covered in mud.

Denise turned her head from the stove and smiled a thoughtful smile at Miley before continuing to cook.

Miley smiled at herself as she looked around the kitchen and into the living room. It was a beautiful home and it was very comfortable.

"Here we are." He said as he walked down the stairs with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in his hands.

"Thank you." Miley said as she started getting up from kitchen.

"Wait!" he said as he rushed to Miley side and picked her up once again.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile forming on her face.

He smiled her pearly whites at her without saying a word, as they walked back outside. As they reached the destination, he put her down and turned down the hose and looked at Miley.

"You ready to get washed off?" he asked as he continued to smile at her.

"Erm. Yeah." She replied as a nervous laugh escaped her pink lips.

That's when Brown met Blue. "Don't you trust me?" he asked as he stared directly into her oceanic blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Miley answered truthfully.

Nick lifted up the hose and sprayed Miley until all the mud was off her clothes.

"Nick!" she shirked as pounced on him, grabbing the hose from his hand and spraying him back with giggles escaping her lips.

He gently grabbed her arm and spinning her around, making her face collide with his chest. "Go change." He muttered into her hair.

Miley smiled at the warmth she felt when her body collided with Nicks. They both felt the spark and Miley shivered not from the cold but by the touching.

"Okay." She said as she walked inside with a smile plastered on her face.

As she walked inside the house and into the bathroom, she changed from her clothes to put on Nick's basketball shorts and white v-neck. They were both extremely huge on her petite body, but she didn't mind.

"Oh god." She muttered as she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was all frizzy and her eyeliner was running down her face.

She attempting to wipe of the makeup but it was impossible since she didn't have her makeup, removal wipes, so she decided just to walk out there and look like a frizzy haired, make up running monster.

As she stepped outside, she saw Nick's eyes widen as he sat on the hemlock, swinging back and forth. . "Oh great." She thought. "I look horrible."

"You look beautiful." He said as he smiled and patted a seat next to him.

Miley smiled, feeling her heart rate speed up as she took a seat next to him.

"You really do look beautiful." He whispered into her ear as he placed his arm around Miley's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I look a monster." Miley replied as a small laugh escaped her lips and she looked down.

Nick placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward making their eyes lock once again. "A cute monster." He breathed out as he slowly leaned in closing the gap between the two.

They both moved their lips together in sync sending shocks throughout their bodies and the butterflies floating in their stomach.

They both pulled away and Nick looked at Miley and smiled.

"I've been dying to do that." He said.

Miley bit down on her bottom lip. "I've been waiting for you to do that." She replied.

"Good." Nick said leaning in one more time, pleasing them both.

* * *

**One Shot # 10: Lost**

Miley stopped into the terminal. Only twenty miles until she was back in her home town again. She had left for college, leaving everything behind to go to Phoenix. Leaving everything including him.

Phoenix was one of those big chances you get in life. They offered her a scholarship, when all the other schooled rejected her. She just couldn't decline from this opportunity, even if it meant moving thousands of miles from the guy she loved. Of course he didn't want her to go but what was he to do? Tie her to a tree and forbid her to leave and to forget about having a bright future? What kind of guy would that make him?

She has always felt that bit of emptiness deep in her core since she left. And when it would shine through, causing her happy, Smiley expression to turn upside down, and people would ask, she would say it was because she was homesick. But when she was on the phone talking to the man she left behind, she couldn't lie to herself, it was because she was Nick-sick. She missed him. And it distracted her from her studies, causing her grades to come down and it started to jeopardize her scholarship.

So she was forced to stop all contact with him. Even though it killed, she was able to focus more on her classes, instead of when she would get the next call, or have time to call him. She knew how he would take it, it would break him into more than a billion pieces that had no chance of being glued back together.

As Miley took a cab through the city, she couldn't help the thoughts of the past coming back to her. Especially when they started to reach the quieter edge of town. Where the number of trees grew and the building count shrunk. She looked out the window and saw the baseball field Nick and she would hang out until the sun started to hide away, descending in the distant hills. Telling the driver to stop the car and handed him some cash for the ride. He asked if she was sure and she nodded telling him she would be fine and would walk from here. The driver nodded once and then once Miley stepped back from the car, he pulled away. Her luggage was lost, so she didn't have to worry about lugging it around on her walk, it would be delivered to her dad's when they found it.

Left standing there, on a clear summer's night, she looked up at the stars for a brief moment, taking in their beauty. A little smile twitched a corner of her mouth up. Then she turned her head to look over at the baseball field. It was just how she had remembered it to be. But only better. The once rusty benches were now newer, she noticed when she sat down on it that it wasn't the heavy tin ones she would spend her afternoons on, they were now steal. Even the dirt under her high-heeled boots looked better somehow. The benches and dugs outs weren't littered with cigarette butts like they were back in her junior and high school years. After taking in the view from the bench she walks out to the field. And what was different about it this time, was that there was green grass. Before, it was dead and brown, but now it was lush and full. The kind that would easy put a stain on anything.

She smiled a bit more and turned to take it in from all angles. "Someone has surely been taking care of this place."

Miley must have stayed there for a half an hour just looking around at how improved it was now. She was starting to feel at home again. She couldn't pull herself any from the field but she knew it was getting late and it was still one mile until she reached her dad's house. The only way she was able to, knew the field would still be there tomorrow. Miley run her fingers along the chain-link fence as she started on her way. She loved that feeling. She used it do it all the time when she would passed one. Keeping her eyes on the field until trees and houses hid it from view. Then she turned her head to watch where she was walking. As she passed more homes, she saw one that she recalled building a go-cart with Nick and their best friends, in the driveway, when they were 12. She smiled a sad smile remember how cute he was back then. Then she wondered what he would be like today. What kind of person he would be… If he hated her for what she had done… She closed her eyes for a moment but kept walking, just at a slower pace.

Miley didn't want to regret what she did. They would have been away from each other for years, if they didn't drift apart, it would have been hell on their hearts every moment of each dragging day that went by, not being able to hold, kiss, or see each other. She wanted to feel like she did the right think. But she couldn't help but think it was selfish of her to cause him pain like that. All she could do was hope that he was okay now.

She had been walking for a while at a leisurely speed, just enjoying the fresh air. When something made her look up. And in the yard next to her, along side a house - who's used to be a friend of hers, was the tree she had fallen out of when she was 13 and landed right on Nick, taking him down to the ground right along with her. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she remember him groaning cause her knee was in his gut, and he had acted like a baby afterward. Just then a light popped on in the house and she decided to keep moving.

Then she heard a rustling in a bush next to the sideway. She quickly froze thinking it was a skunk or some wild animal. Miley then heard a whimper and a yelp and out popped a puppy. He waddled and wiggled his way toward her, scared to death, and shaking. She bent down and picked him up. "You poor little guy. Are you lost? You must be so scared." Talking in a baby way. She didn't see a collar on it for a name or contact number. Miley held him up in front of her face. She wondered how long he had been out here. And with the road right there, he probably almost got ran over and that is why he's so scared, other than the fact that he was all alone. "Yeah, you poor little guy. Aww," she snuggled him in her arms, close to her, feeling his shaking body against hers. She was always a sucker for stays, animals that were lost in the world.

After standing there for a little while petting him, he started to shake less. She took a few steps forward but then stopped, something told her to go up to he house the bush was in front of and ask about the dog. Walking up on the door, her finger was right over the doorbell, but then she got to thinking. _What if they were his owners and they abused him and then kicked him outside?_ She looked down, the light from the porch helped show there wasn't any bruises, though she was still worried. Without thinking about it, her finger slipped and pressed the button in, making a long _ding-dong_ noise inside the home. She became nervous quickly. She thought about turning around and quickly running away down the side walk or even jumping behind that bush. But it was nearly too late to do that as she heard someone coming to the door, she heard the person blurt out something, and in no time the door was being opened.

"I was just wondering, if-…" Miley was looking at the dog but when she looked up as she was talking, she found it hard to speak, like she had just forgotten what she was going to say.

There he stood.

It was like fate was messing with them again. What are the chances that you would come home after so many years, and while on a stole, you find a lost puppy and then next thing you know you are standing in front of guy you broke up with over the phone? Very slim.

Though on the outside, he had matured into a strong man with a rugged jaw line compared to the boy she last saw, his eyes were still the same, and they appeared ageless. And there was something hidden in them, she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

She was unaware that her mouth slowly started to open a little bit. Caught in awe of seeing Nick again. But when he cleared his throat, she snapped out of the daze. "Oh uhm," she held out the puppy in front of her, "is he yours?" The she noticed he seemed unfazed by her presents, which confused her. Does he not know who she is? Had he forgotten her? Maybe it was because she had changed a lot more than he had. She changed her hair color from brown to red, and wore make up, and had a different style now, while his was always T-shirt and jeans.

Nick reached out and patted the dogs head. "Roofus, where have you been?" The dog dipped his head down low and then licked Nick's neck.

"So you do know him?"

Nick nodded. "Maggie has been worried about him the whole day." He reached out and took him from her, holding him close to his chest.

_Maggie?_ Miley wondered. _Who is Maggie?_ _Is she his daughter? Did he get married?_ She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Shall we go take you to her?" He asked the puppy and in return got kisses on cheek and lips. Then Nick looked up at her, "would you like to come?"

Miley took a moment to think, but she couldn't decide against seeing a little girl being reunited with her puppy, even if maybe she was Nick's daughter. "Sure," she nodded.

Nick stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him and walked down the steps. Miley followed.

They walked down the sidewalk the way Miley had came, in silence for a while, leaving Miley to her thoughts. _I don't think she is his daughter, considering she isn't in the same house as him._ She felt relieved.

"So where did you find him," Nick asked.

"He was hiding in the bush in front of your house."

He made an 'ohhh' face and then said, "he must have scratched at my door, whining, but I didn't hear him over the tv."

Miley nodded. "Why would he go to your house though?"

"When Maggie's mom bakes, she'll send Maggie to come over with some and Roofus comes with her. I guess he just remembered where I lived." Nick shook his head, "but I guess he can't remember where he lives." He petted the top of the puppy's head again. Miley nodded again and also reached over to pet the dog a little. "I told her to keep his collar on him but you see how that's working out. Maybe this time she will listen."

"Let's hope."

They walked pass the baseball field and then two houses down from that, Nick said this is the house and turned to walk up the brick walk way to the steps. "She's going to be so happy." He flashed a little smile back at her then noticed Miley was standing there. "Aren't you coming up?"

"I don't know her… I think I better just stay back here and watch."

"Oh, okay." He nodded understandingly and continued up to the house.

He knocked on the front door and when it opened, a young girl about 11 years old, showed up in front of him. She gasped and took the puppy quickly from him. "Where'd you find him?! I would still been out looking for him but Mom called me back for dinner. She made me eat even though I wasn't hungry…" she frowned.

"That's because you probably haven't had much of an appetite all day. You needed to eat something." Nick moved aside and pointed at Miley. "She found him outside my house." Right after he said that, the girl went running past, with the puppy still in her arms and attempted to hug Miley and said her 'thank you's.

Miley smiled at her. She couldn't help notice that she looked a lot like one of her friends from high school. "No problem sweetie. But you have to use that collar or next time he gets free, you might not get him back." Trying to not scare her but what she said had a good possibility of happening.

Maggie nodded. "I will. Thank you so much." She smiled widely and ran back into the house to her parents. Then her mom came to the door. It was one of Miley high school friends' sister.

"Miley?" Nicole asked, shocked to see her there.

Just then Miley caught Nick whipping his head to look at her and he just stared at her. It was clear he didn't recognize her. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh. It's been so long!" She said coming down the steps to hug her.

"Yeah it has. How's Selena?"

"She left for Rome. Once you left she thought about going away to college too. Something having to do with helping her become more independent. She actually just called today and said she's having a blast." She nodded. "I hardly even recognized you, you've changed so much!" Grabbing a few stands of her hair and slowly letting it slip out of her fingers.

Miley glanced at Nick once again, who seemed to be in a daze just blankly staring at her, looking her up and down. Clearing he was surprised how he had not known it was her. "Yeah, I experimented with new looks and this is what came about."

"Well you look nice." Then they heard Maggie call her in to help her find the collar. Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled at Miley. "It was nice to see you. If your in town for a while, stop by."

Miley smiled and nodded. "Sure will." They gave each other one more hug and then Nicole walked back into the house, but not before pushing nick down the steps toward Miley. She pretended not to see it and looked down at the ground around her feet, and giggled to herself.

Nick walked back down the brick walk way and slowed down after passing Miley. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize it was you," he said in a whispered tone. They stand walking back toward his house.

"It's alright. I don't even expect my dad too."

After a few more feet of walking, he asked her, "How was Phoenix?"

"Hot. Really, really hot."

Nick chuckled, "I bet."

After another awkward moment of silence, "I'm sorry for about ending it the way I did. I didn't mean for it to-"

He cut her off, "I understand. I know I was a distraction, the last thing I wanted was for you to get kicked out of the school because of me."

_Just because I'm the one who broke it off, doesn't mean I didn't miss you any less than if you were to have dumped me._ She thought to herself, but didn't have the guts to say.

They came to the baseball field and Nick stopped to look at it. Miley walked behind him and stood on the other side of him, as they peered through the chain fence.

Miley was the first one to speak up. "Someone has been doing a really good job with this place."

He sighed, "yeah I have, haven't I?"

She looked over at him. "How am I not surprised?"

He shrugged.

"What's wrong?" She always knew when something bothered him.

He turned around and leaned his back against the fence and shook his head. "Nothing… It's nice to see you again."

"Nothing, is nothing. This is something. What's wrong? You can tell me."

He tilted his head down and whispered very softly while hardly moving his lips. "I still miss you."

It was like the wind carried it right into her ear, where it needed to go. She slowly stepped in front of him. "Nick…" He looked up at her. Her eyes melted with his. "I missed you too."

He shook his head. "But you are probably just going to end up leaving again."

She grabbed his face. "I came back… why would I leave again?"

His eyes filled with hope, "so your back…?"

She smiled and nodded, and as soon as she did that, his arms were wrapped around her, bringing the curve at the bottom of her back toward his body until hers was against his. And she tried to slip her hands around him, leaning her head down on his shoulder, facing his neck, feeling at easy, she closed her eyes.

When she left him years ago, he felt so lost. It was like an addict quitting cold turkey. Every day and everything revolved around her and when she was gone, his would lost its balance. But now, with her in his arms again, everything was finally alright.

"I've missed you more than I missed my dad." She laughed a little.

He smirked a little. "I love you, Miley." She snuggled her head into his neck more. And even though her words were muffled, he understood them just fine.

"I love you too."

* * *

**One Shot # 11: I Won't Forget **

Nick and Miley have been together for over 3 years, and are currently engaged at 21. Nick still couldn't believe Miley was his. He always thought of her as the angel that fell from heaven. She always thought he was too good for her but he thought otherwise. He didn't care that she didn't have a lot of money, he didn't care that she didn't wear designer clothes, he didn't care that she didn't have the perfect body. In his eyes the only thing that counted was what was inside, but to him she had the most beautiful body and in his eyes, she WAS perfect. He was flabbergasted; really, at how she can handle the way women would throw themselves at him. Nick was surprised that Miley didn't break up with him the first time she saw a woman kiss him. He expected her to break up with him, yet she just said "it's ok, i get it. She was too good to be true and he always thought she would leave him for someone better, he always thought she could do better than him, when really, that was the opposite of what Miley thought. Miley thought he was too good for her; he was THE Nick Gray after all. He could have any girl he wanted, but yet he longed for her, the tom-girl. The girl who could the school's quarterback in her freshman year. The one who beat up a group of guys because they were picking on Demi, her best friend. The girl who hated wearing dresses and dressing up. The one who wore sweats, shorts, and absolutely despised skirts. The one who would rather go skiing for a date than a romantic date, though she didn't mind when Nick did it once in a while. The girl who refused him the first time he proposed because he did it like any other guy did, on his knee and asking her on the beach. Any girl would've jumped him when he did that but her? No, she just refused and told him to propose in a way no one else has before, and he did. Nick ended up proposing to her while in the air, holding onto the side of a helicopter, talk about the best time of your life. Every other girl would've told him to come down, but her? Nope, he just told him to jump, talk about crazy huh? They did have some pretty good and funny times in their relationship, and they were looking forward to a lot more, little did they know, their relationship was slowing breaking apart day by day.

**Miley's POV**

I've been feeling weak and queasy all week, I just hope Nick doesn't figure it out, though he probably will with those hawk eyes of his. He just knows when I'm not feeling well, it's like he's psychic, I've actually tried to talk him into going to the doctor about his problem, he just told me i was crazy and thinking about it, that wasn't nice at all. I just can't mess tonight up, it was our engagement party and all of his family was gonna be there. I had no time for mess-ups, our wedding was gonna be in three weeks, and like i didn't have a lot to do already, i just don't know who is gonna walk me down the aisle. I had no family left, and i barely knew any of nick's family. I have no idea what to do, all i could think of was Nick's dad walking me down the aisle but that would just be BEYOND awkward. Well i guess i have to think about that later because it's time for the party and i just can't make myself wear this dress. I haven't worn a dress since my kindergarten graduation and i wasn't too happy about it eith- The door bell rings, UGH Nick can't be here already, i haven't even done my hair yet, i haven't even tried ON my dress. Oh my goodness this is ridiculous, i can't do this. I just hope nick can help me with my little crisis.

**Nick's POV**

The door opens revealing my beautiful fiancé; wow i still can't believe she's mine. Whoa hold on, why isn't she dressed yet? We only have 2 hours before the party, OH MY GRAY!

"Miley why aren't you dressed yet? We only have 2 hours left!" I said frantically.

"I haven't worn a dress since kindergarten and I'm kinda having a hard time getting myself to wear it," she says shyly. Well that was true, even on our romantic dates she wouldn't wear dresses, she would just wear a skirt or some skinny jean, and I love this girl.

"Come on I'll help you decide" i said while winking than walking into her bedroom, which looked like a tornado the size of Texas just went through. This girl and her laziness.

"What the heck happened to your room? The last time I checked there was a bed" i said smirking

"WELL, the last time I checked you were hot, what happened?" ugh, she's good

"well last time I checked i was named the sexiest man living" i knew this hit her hard, she just looked at me with such daggers and started crying, if looks could kill, well let's just say i would be 50 ft under the ground.

"I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me baby" I begged her, and then I realized  
she wasn't crying, she was actually laughing. oh that girl and her mean jokes. Well it's my turn now

"I'm mad at you I'm going home," I said while walking out, acting mad.

**Miley' POV**

he was such a bad actor, well I guess I could tease him for a little bit. I walked up to him wrapping my arms around him kissing his neck.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" I said kissing his cheek softly. Ha, I got him right where i want him.

"Ugh fine fine, let's go pick out your outfit already," Nick said while sighing defeated.

_The Next Day_…

**Miley's POV**

I walked out of the hospital with tears running down my cheeks, my life is completely over. I can't believe it; I have just learned that i have been diagnosed with leukemia. I have been suffering from leukemia for about 5 months and yet i hadn't figured it out? I'm supposed to get married in a few weeks and now I've learned i have cancer? I know what i have to do to help me, to help US.

"Nick can you come to my house, we need to talk." I said into my phone, today was the day. I have finally gotten up the courage to break up with nick, i know that this isn't helping us but i want nick to forget about me, I want him to find someone else. Another girl who loves him enough to go on a normal date, another girl to fill the spot in his heart I once filled. I want him to find another girl I want him to find, love.

"Sure, I'll be there in five," he sounded so happy, so care-free. He sounded, in love and whole. Well it's now or never right?

_5 Minutes Later…_

I open the door to see a happy and care-free nick, the man i was in love with. What I will do next will hurt us both, but it will help him. It doesn't matter if I'm heartbroken; all i care about is nick and his feelings. I know that he can do better, and now he can.

He leans in to kiss me and i turn, making him kiss my cheek. I looked at him and my heart broke. His eyes, he looks so hurt, he looks so heartbroken; well i guess i have to get use to it huh?

"Nick we need to talk," I said motioning him sitting the couch.

"What's wrong Miley?" his voice was full of worry and love.

"N-Nick, I-I want to br-break off the eng-g-agement" I said in a cracked and low voice. It was obvious that he heard though.

"W-what? WHY?" he sounded so heart-broken and confused.

"NICK! I don't want you okay? I never wanted you. I NEVER loved you, you were just a toy. I used you nick, I USED you. You gave me fame, you gave me money, and you were just a TOY! And now I don't need you anymore. Do you really think i loved you? HA that is such a joke. Our love is a joke." it felt like i threw a dagger through my chest. I would rather die right here right now.

"N-no. Miley why? Why are you lying? Our love is REAL! I know you love me Miley, I know it," he sounded so hurt, he sounded so...heartbroken

"No nick, you're wrong i never loved you. The only love is the love you have for me. I never loved you. EVER." I knew it was time to go, it was time to leave his life forever, i knew it was time to move on.

"Goodbye Nick" I said it the strongest voice i could muster. I would never forget our love. I won't forget everything we had. I could never forget us.

* * *

**One Shot # 12: A Week of Depression **

"Nick," I whimpered in the phone "I miss you _so _much."

"_Baby," _Oh my God. Baby. He knows that whenever he says that my knees just goes weak and my heart starts beating fast. _"I miss you so much too," _he explained _"But as much as I would like to kiss you right now, I can't Mi. We're on tour." _He explained.

"I understand." I reasoned out, holding back a sob.

'Nick! 5 minutes till show time!' a voice echoed from the phone. I sigh. I know it was time for goodbyes. _"Bye baby." _Nick said from the other side of the phone.

"Bye." I said.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too, baby." I answered.

The line went dead and tears escaped my eyes.

What the fuck is happening to me? I'm Miley Ray Cyrus. I'm one of the most famous person in the world. I have great fans, and I'm in love. That's the point. I'm in love. I'm not saying being in love is a bad thing, it's even a good thing for me, I'm always inspired to write songs for him.

But when you have a boyfriend that happens to be part of the most in demand and most

famous band in the world, who is currently on tour right now, that is a problem.

Especially when you can't breathe without him.

Don't call me a sap or anything, but the love I have for Nick Jonas is just so...unreal. At a young age of 17, I can't believe I found a love like this. A love so strong it is unreal already.

The type of love that when you can't hear his voice, something is not right. But once you've heard it, everything is perfect. I'm scared. Scared because this feeling is so strong, so real, I'm ready to turn away from everything just to be with him.

'_I hope he feels the same way too.'_

'Of course he does!' a voice in my head says. Why would he be dating me if he doesn't? Why would he call me at 3am in the morning just to say 'I miss you'? Why would he tell me I'm beautiful? _Why would he tell me 'I love you'? _

'What if he doesn't?' Another voice, now a nagging one, echoed inside my head. Why can't he visit you just once? He is Nick Jonas after all. Why can't he answer your phone calls at the middle of the night? With another woman perhaps?

'_Stop it! Nick would never do that to me!' _I screamed inside my head, shaking my head furiously.

'But his just a boy, and like any other boy, there will _always _be temptation. He is a rock star after all. And his in tour...' a venom-filled voice echoed thru my head. 'What if there is a girl?

Maybe a fling, maybe not. But it is still a girl. Remember Miley, you're not the only hot girl in this planet.' The venom-filed voice continued.

My _NEGATIVE _thoughts was stopped _'Thankfully'_ by a phone call.

I got my phone from my bedside table and looked at the number. _Tay-Tay Swift._

'_Taylor?'_

"Hey Tay!" I greeted as cheerfully as I can, wiping away the tears that escaped my eyes.

I was greeted by Taylor's sobbing.

I immediately got worried. "Taylor?" I asked worriedly.

"Mi-Mi-Miley!" She sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked, greatly worried now.

"Go-" hiccup "to-" hiccup "my house now." She ordered.

"Okay." I immediately answered and hang up.

It took me a second to get my purse and car keys and I immediately dashed out of the room. Good thing I was wearing sweats and a shirt incase the paparazzi noticed. Before leaving the house, I shouted a "Going to Taylor!" hoping that my parents heard it. But I really couldn't care less.

Getting inside my new Mercedes Benz SUV, I drove as fast as I can to Taylor's house. It takes me approximately 30minutes to get to Taylor's house, but thanks to my luck, there was no traffic so I arrived 20minutes later.

Parking my car at Taylor's garage, I knocked on their door.

A worried Mrs. Swift opened the door. "Thank God your here, Miley." Mrs. Swift told me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In her room."

I nodded a thanks and immediately went upstairs.

Once I reached Taylor's room, I didn't bother knocking on the door and I immediately barged in.

"Miley!" Taylor said and she ran towards me and hugged me.

We sat in her bed , and I took in Taylor's appearance. I couldn't even believe own eyes. Her usually all-too perfect curly hair was sticking out in all directions, looking as if it wasn't combed for days._ 'Which can NOT happen.'_ Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her cheeks were obviously tear-strained.

"Tay, what happened?" I asked worriedly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's Joe." She answered, as calmly as she could, but I could still see pain enter her eyes.

"J-Joe?" I stuttered, afraid of what she might answer.

"We broke up."

OH MY GOD. They broke up? What the hell? I don't even think that is possible. Sure, I _knew _they'll broke up someday, but not this way. I always imagined them staying as friends when they break up, probably because Joe treats us as sisters; Taylor and me. So why was Taylor acting this way? If ever she and Joe broke up in a good way, I know she'd still be sad, but not this sad. They might have broken up in a _very_ bad way.

"He broke up with me with a 27 SECOND PHONE CALL!" she explained more. Pain in her eyes was immediately replaced by anger.

"WHAT?!" I asked, surprised at what I heard.

"A phone call Miles. A 27 second phone call!" she said, grabbing the box of tissues beside her.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"He cheated." She stated. "He cheated Miles."Taylor said once again, looking me straight in the eyes.

"He did what?" I asked, more surprise than ever.

Joe cheated? Where have I been? Living under a rock?

"With whom?" I asked, venom evident my voice.

I was not mad at Joe, I was mad at the girl. I mean, _she_ should know that Joe is with someone.

"_With whom?_" I pressed on more, my curiosity increasing when Taylor refused to answer me.

"Who, Taylor?"

"It was Camilla." She answered me, looking down.

"CAMILLA?!" I screamed.

"Camilla." She clarified.

"What the fuck." I can't help myself cursing. "Camilla? Camilla Bell? The 10,000 B.C. Girl?"

Taylor nodded and a new batch of tears followed suitably. I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her, lending her a shoulder to cry on.

**-----**

I arrived at our house exhausted.

I parked the car at the garage, and went inside the house. To my great surprise, Mommy Tish was waiting for me to come home.

"How was Taylor?" she asked me. I sighed. "Not fine." I muttered.

"Come here." Mom pated the space beside her in the couch. I sat there and made myself comfortable in the couch. "What happened?" she asked, putting down the magazine she was reading awhile ago. I told my mom everything. From my negative thoughts, to Taylor, to cheating, to Camilla. After telling my mom everything, I was ready to sleep on the couch.

"Sounds like a tiring day." My mom commented.

"Oh it was." I muttered. My mom stood and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight honey, it was a long night."

"Good night, mom." I answered.

Going up to my room, I immediately changed into comfortable PJs and an oversized shirt. I brushed my teeth before going to sleep, and when I closed my eyes, I immediately drifted off to sleep.

**-----**

'_My worst enemy right now is my alarm clock'_ was the first thought I had in my mind as I heard the loud and annoying ringing of the alarm clock.

I got up groggily from my bed, and decided to immediately hit the showers. After showering, I wrapped my body into a towel and chose something to wear for the day. After settling on a plain white v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse, I was ready for the day. Grabbing my phone, purse and car keys I headed downstairs for breakfast. My parents, Noah, Brandi and Braison is sitting on the breakfast table. Trace was currently on tour with his band.

Dad was busy reading a newspaper, while occasionally sipping his coffee.

"Good morning Destiny!" Mommy Tish greeted me, causing my dad and siblings' eyes landing on me.

"Morning mom! Morning too dad, Noah, Brandi and Braison!" I greeted cheerfully.

A chorus of 'Good Mornings' greeted me, and I smiled as I sat on the chair.

After munching a few bites from my pancakes, Noah stood and ran to my parents, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to school!" she announced while giving me a hug.

"I'll go and drive her to school," Brandi informed standing up "Bye mom, dad. Bye Miley!" she waved, before following Noah out the door.

"So what's your plan for today bud?" my dad asked me while I was on my second pancake and my third sausage. I normally wouldn't eat a lot like this, but I wasn't able to diner last night because I went to Taylor's house.

Taylor!

"I'm planning on going to Taylor today." I answered before taking a sip from my orange juice.

"Good. So _we _were...uhm...planning to watch a Lakers game today." My dad hinted, looking at my mom.

My mom just rolled her eyes, indicating a yes. Suddenly, Braison and dad both jumped at the same time, high fiving each other. I rolled my eyes. _'Boys could just be so immature.'_

After eating full and heavy breakfast, I decided to head to Taylor's house. While stuck at traffic, Demi texted me.

_Fr: Demi Lovato;; Miley! You HAVE to see this._

Followed that was a link to a video, in youtube I presume. Clicking the link, my internet phone browser automatically opened, opening in youtube. There was a video of Taylor, bashing Joe.

"Oh look! It even came from a phone, for you to use to break up with another girl!" she said, pointing out to a Joe Jonas doll.

'_Oh My God.'_

When the traffic light turned green, I immediately hit the pedal, not really caring about the speed limit. I reached Taylor's house in a record time, and I immediately barged in, knowing that Mrs. Swift was working today.

"Taylor!" I shouted, at the middle of the living room.

"Hey Miles!" she responded calmly, walking down the stairs, acting as if nothing happened.

"Tay, what did you do?" I cried in hysterics, straight to the point.

"Well he deserved it." She said icily, but I knew that it wasn't true, I knew she wanted to have revenge at Joe. Get revenge for his cheating.

I kind of understand what she feels. Its not exactly easy for your ego to get cheated, it hurts.

I sighed. I can't get mad at any of them, Taylor was my sister ; Joe was my brother.

"Be careful, Miles." Taylor said out of the blue.

"Huh?" I asked puzzled.

"Joe was on tour while he cheated." She hinted, looking at me. I still didn't know what she means.

"So?" I asked.

"Nick." She stated simply.

My mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. But as much as it hurts, Taylor has a point. My negative thoughts immediately entered my mind again.

"How did you find out about 'it'?" I asked Taylor. I referred the cheating as 'it'.

She sighed. " I was really bored so I decided to surf the net. Since you know I love gossip, I visited Perez Hilton's blog. I was browsing through it when a headline caught my eye, it says

'Joe Jonas on date. NOT with Taylor Swift'. I thought it was silly at first, but I suddenly had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I called Joe. I asked him where he was, and he answered me that he was with his brothers. As much as I liked to believe him, I still had this gutsy feeling, so I called and asked Nick where Joe was. What Nick answered me surprised me. He told me that Joe travelled here to see me. I piece the puzzle together, and tah da! JOE JONAS IS CHEATING!" she explained, adding a bitter and cold laughed at the end. I saw her eyes shining with tears, but she stopped it.

"So be careful, Miles. Nick might love, but it won't stop him from cheating." She reminded me.

The possibility might hurt, but Taylor has a pint. Sure, I knew Joe and Taylor would break up eventually, but Joe cheating? A single thought never even entered my mind. What if Nick do something similar? What if he cheats on me? What if he gets tired of me? What if he doesn't find me pretty anymore? A thousand thoughts entered my mind.

"Time, Miles. You need to have time for yourselves, not just for each other." Taylor said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I nodded mutely in return, tears threatening to fall.

'_Taylor is right. I need time for myself, but I'm only doing this for Nick. I need time for myself. What if I get too fat? What if I my skin gets too dry? I need time for myself, for Nick.'_

**-----**

'Miley, you haven't touch your breakfast yet." My mom observed at breakfast the following the day.

"I'm not hungry." I lied, even if the scent of my mom's delicious cooking filled out my nose.

"Uhm mom, Imma head to the salon." I said, standing up from the chair.

My mom looked at me suspiciously, knowing full well that I hate going to the salon. I only smiled innocently in return, and she let it go. For now.

I headed out to the door, starting the engine of my Mercedes Benz. I head to "The Beaulace", a famous salon for having celebrity clients.

"Miley!" my personal hair and make-up artist, Alec called out to me. "It's been too long." He reminded, walking up to me and hugging me.

"It has." I agreed, nodding my head.

He led me to a private room, and I sat comfortably in their beauty chair. Alec came back a couple of minutes later, with the things he need and his new assistant, Nicola.

"Miley, I'd like to introduce you to my new assistant, Nicola." He introduced Nicola, who was peeping above his shoulders.

"Hey." I greeted cheerfully, holding out my hand. A girl with short-bobbed black hair and dark brown eyes shook my hand. "Hi." She replied.

"Let's start, shall we?" Alec asked. I nodded my head and pulled out my iPhone from my over-sized bag. Alec started asking things from Nicola, which I don't understand because I was too absorbed to the music I was listening to.

"Love Bug" by: Jonas Brothers. Go figure.

Listening to his songs was the only way so I could hear his voice. I rejected all his calls, didn't reply to all his messages and e-mails, and completely ignored him. It completely hurt while doing this, but I reminded myself that what I was doing is completely for the sake of our relationship. Taylor said that we both needed time for ourselves, so I was worried that Nick calling me during his spare time would be a nuisance that he won't time for himself. It hurt me every minute, every second of every day not knowing if he was okay, or if he ate already, _or if _

_he was missing me too._

_I can't get your smile out of my mind__  
__(I can't get you outta my mind)__  
__I think about your eyes all the time__  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try__  
__(You don't even, don't even try)__  
__Modesty is just so hard to find_

I hummed along, losing myself in the sincerity of the lyrics. It was true. Nick was beautiful without even trying, and he denies it every time. The way his curly hair would sometime cover his eyes, the way he laughed, his eyes twinkling, and the way he smile. It's as if the whole world brightens.

4 hours later, and after listening to almost all Jonas Brothers songs, I was done.

"Thanks Alec!" I said, hugging him and giving him a large tip.

"No worries, honey." He replied. "I'll get your bills first and return shortly." He said, I nodded and he went out the room.

"Thanks also Nicola!" I said, also giving her a tip, but a tad smaller than Alec's. I faced the mirror and smile at what saw. _'Alec is so awesome.'_ My hair's natural curls was more evident now, and Alec gave more volume to it. My natural hair color was brown, and I liked it that way. Alec just added more shine to it, making it look more natural. He also cut my side bangs, leaving it in an appropriate length.

Alec then arrived, giving me the bill. I paid it. "Keep the change." I said, and I head out of the door.

Paparazzi immediately swarm around me, asking various questions.

'Who was your hair stylist?'

'How are you and Nick?'

'What is your reaction about the Swift Video?'

The last question caught my attention. _'I guess it already spread out.'_

I hopped into the car and started the engine in a second, eager to get rid of the paparazzi.

I immediately returned home, not having the energy I used to have.

'_I miss Nick.'_

**-----**

Today was a Wednesday, and I need to go work to shoot for the music video of Party in the U.S.A.

I really didn't feel going to work, but I have to. I looked at my clock, 9:30 am. Great. I have work, and if I don't hurry up, I'll be late.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, once I was finish showering, I decided to wear sweats and shirt. I know sweats and shirt. But I was going to the studio, and the clothes needed for the shoot will be there. I got my pink Nike shoes and my wallet. I specifically left my phone, because I'd be more tempted to call Nick now. It's been 2days and 1 night that haven't heard his voice, but this is what we need right? Time? Time for ourselves?

'If its what you really need, why is it hurting you?' a voice echoed thru my head.

'_It is what we need! We sometimes should do sacrifice for love.'_ I insisted.

What the voice said was true. If having time apart for each other is what we need, why is it hurting me? It hurts so much. Not hearing his voice, not hearing his 'I miss you', not hearing his 'I love you'. Tears filled my eyes, and I stopped them again. _'Remember Miley, this is for you and Nick.'_ I composed myself for a minute, before I descended downstairs.

"Good Mornin' Miles!" My dad greeted me.

"Morning dad!" I replied, mustering mmy best smile. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Time for breakfast Miley!" my mom shouted from the dining room.

'_Crap.' _I thought. I mean, I didn't want to look fat. And considering my mom's cooking, it'd be hard to contain myself. I knew this would be wrong, not eating at the right time or not eating at all, but I couldn't help but imagine girls going gaga over Nick that are _extremely _skinny.

I shook my head.

"I'm late mom!" I said, using my oversleeping as an excuse.

Before she could retort, I immediately exited the house, hoping that she won't catch me. I started my car, and I was off to the studios.

Arriving at the Disney studio, I decided for valet parking. I gave the keys to chauffeur, and headed to the elevator. I clicked 11th floor, because that was my designated studio room. When the elevator door opened, I headed out to Room 11C. For such a small door, you'd wonder how big the place can be.

"Miley!" Maia, the video director caught my attention.

"Hey!" I greeted back.

"Please go to your dressing room immediately." She ordered me. I nod and I was led to my dressing room by a woman I don't know. She led me to a door which has 'Miley Cyrus' written in bold gold letters on it. I entered the room and looked at the outfit that I should wear. It was a dark green ripped style shorts, with a brown tank top. A blazer was added on the mix, to add more style. My footwear was black boots with interesting design, reminding me of Tennessee. After wearing the outfit, I worked on my make-up. I added eyeliner on my eyes, but not too dark. I put on some lip gloss and blush, and that was it. I didn't really like dark make-up.

Going out the dressing room, the shoot then began.

**-----**

The shoot finishes about lunch time.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I didn't eat breakfast. Going back to the dressing room, I changed from my current outfit to my sweats. Gathering my things, I headed to the building's lobby. I gave the chauffeur back my reference number and he went got my car. He arrived minutes later, and I paid him. Once inside the car, my stomach grumbled again. I stopped by McDonald's for a takeout. I ordered a diet coke and fries. That was it. Lunch. I sighed. I drove again, returning to home.

Arriving at our house, I parked the car in the garage. My parents' car was not around, so it means I was alone. I decided to eat in my room, so I went upstairs. Entering my room, I sat on my bed, opening the TV. I munched my fries and diet coke, switching to MTV. Jason Derulo's 'Whatcha Say' was playing, so I tuned in for a bit. Losing my appetite, I looked at my fries and I was surprised to see I was only halfway done. My diet coke was also in half.

'_Weird.' _

Usually, when I don't eat breakfast, I eat heavy lunch. Maybe I just lost my appetite because I don't get to hear Nick's voice.

Nick.

I immediately looked at my phone in the bedside table. Reaching out to it hesitantly, I was surprised to what I saw.

_43 missed calls_

_35 new messages_

And it's been only two days. But still, I can't help the smile that crept up my face. Gathering all my strength, I decided to open Nick's messages.

_Goodnight Miles –My Prince._

_You asleep already? –My Prince_

_Gud Morning ! :) Sunshine. You brighten my world. –My Prince_

_Miles? Everything alright?- My Prince_

_Miles. You won't reply or answer to my calls and messages.-My Prince_

_Miles, do we have a problem?- My Prince_

_Mi, is there something wrong?-My Prince_

_What did I do, Mi? Pls. tell me, so I could fix it. –My Prince_

_Baby, don't do this. What's wrong?-My Prince_

_Mi, it hurts :(- My Prince_

_Goodnight, baby.- My Prince_

_I hope we could fix this.-My Prince_

_Morning babe. –My Prince_

_Miley, stop this. What did I do?-My Prince_

_Baby, it hurts. :(-My Prince_

That was all it took. I stopped reading his messages immediately. _'This is for the both of us, right?' _Tears gathered in my eyes, and this time I didn't stop them. Tears flowed like waterfalls, and I sobbed uncontrollably. I was crying my heart out, my pain ; my love.

I thought I was alone, but I guess I was wrongs.

Unbeknownst to me, my parents were listening to my crying at the other side of the door, with worried and concerned faces.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I worriedly walked around the room, concern written across my face.

"Dude. What is the problem?" my brother Joe asked annoyingly.

"Miley." I stated with a frown.

She won't reply to my messages, she kept on rejecting my calls, she completely _ignores _me. I know we have fights, but we eventually make-up and she never ignores me like this.

"Did you do anything?" Kevin asked looking up from the book his reading.

"No! That is the frustrating part! I didn't do anything!" I cried out loud.

Joe and Kevin looked at me for a second, before both laughing out loud at the same time.

"Dude, I swear your in love." Joe said after the laughter died down.

"I'm." I muttered under my breathe.

"I'm freaking in love with Miley Ray Cyrus."

**Miley's P.O.V.**

After crying the whole afternoon, exhaustion eventually visited me.

I eventually drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours later, a soft knock woke me up from my beautiful slumber. Not waiting for a reply, my dad went inside my room, waking me up for diner.

Knowing that I had a tear strained face, I only nodded my head while burying my face in my pillow.

When I heard my bedroom door close, I immediately composed myself. I went to my bathroom and washed my face with tap water. Seeing that it helped improved to compose myself, I headed downstairs.

Diner was surprisingly silent, my parents not having a conversation. For a normal day I'd think it would be pretty awkward, but I'm thankful for the silence. I only ate ¼ of my steak, not really having the appetite.

Once finish eating, I immediately went to my room.

Continuing my crying session.

**-----**

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"__  
__Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"__  
__Got my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__I know i'm gonna be ok__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

"Perfect!" my studio director, Ms. King, called out.

I was recording Party in The U.S.A. today for my music video. The finishing touches and editing will be finished tomorrow, so by Saturday the music video will premier world wide.

"Imma go now!" I called out to Tanya, getting my oversized bag and exiting the studio. I rode the elevator and went to the basement parking. Hopping inside my car, I decided to stopped by Starbucks for some much needed caffeine.

You see, I haven't slept at all last night. What did I do? Cry. Cry. Cry.

I sighed and started the engine. Once out the building, I headed to the direction of Starbucks. I parked my car in their parking lot, and went out. Wearing my shades, in an attempt to hide my identity, I went inside Starbucks. My attempt to hide my identity was an EPIC FAIL.

Paparazzi immediately recognize me, causing the other customers to look at my direction. Since I was in a bad mood, I didn't even muster a smile. Finally reaching the door, the guard blocked the Paparazzi.

Going up the counter, I ordered for a cafe latte. The barista didn't need to ask my name, and I smiled lightly in response. Paying for the drink, I didn't wait long. I grabbed my latte and immediately exited the store. Paparazzi was still around, this time there were more. I know, it doesn't seem possible, but it is. Getting in my car, I immediately drove away, heading to our house.

The drive was long, because of traffic. I somehow managed to stay awake, by sipping my latte slowly. The caffeine seems to work.

Finally arriving home, I immediately went inside my room. I didn't forget to lock my door, so that my parents couldn't force me to eat dinner.

Or so that they can't sneak in while I was crying.

**-----**

I skipped breakfast again today, and I think mom is getting annoyed.

Wearing my purple-sequined converse, I head out the house. I was required to go to the studio today, because my 'Party in the U.S.A.' music video was already finished. They (staff and crew) wanted to know what I think, so they could do changes.

'_Personally, I don't really care. I'd rather be at home watching videos of Nick in youtube.'_

I headed to the studio, and Ms. King, my studio director, and Maia, my video director, greeted me enthusiastically.

"Miley! The video is awesome!" Maia said, with a big smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

She nodded. They led me to the editing room, and there was a big flat screen TV. There was also comfortable chairs, and I sat in between Maia and Ms. King.

After the video started playing, I was impressed. _Really _impressed.

I looked _hot._ _'I guess all those skipping meals finally paid off.'_

"What do you think?" Ms. King asked me, after watching the video.

"It was great!" I answered truthfully.

"You don't want any changes?" Maia asked me.

I shook my head 'No'.

"Good. Then tomorrow will be the premier. Your performance at 'Good Morning America' will also serve as the world wide premier of 'Party in the U.S.A.'." Maia explained. "Get it?"

I nodded my head with a smile, and I exited the room.

Because of the income of the video, I immediately grabbed my phone, momentarily forgetting

that Nick and I needed 'time' for each other.

'_I never hated time as much.'_

Frowning, I exited the building. Paparazzi continued swarming around me, which caused me to frown more.

I drove home silently. Once home though, my phone started ringing profusely. I looked at my phone.

_Demi Lovato._

'_Demi?'_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miley! Oh my god! Miley!" Demi screamed thru the phone.

"Demi! Why?" I asked worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm!" I lied, not really wanting Demi to know of my problem.

She gave a sigh of relief. "That's good." She muttered.

"Why?" I asked curiously, wondering what caused her to call me suddenly.

She didn't answer for a minute or so "Visit , and after you do, call me back."

She answered.

"Okay." I replied, and hung up the phone.

Going over to my Mac Laptop, I visited Perez Hilton's blog. I searched my name and I saw what was bothering Demi.

'_Miley Cyrus having problems. Could it be with Nick?' _a headline says.

I red the article.

_Miley Cyrus was seen living the studio with a frown on her face. The day before, she was photographed with the paparazzi not supporting her famous Miley smile. It seems as the Disney superstar are having some problems. Could it be because of her long time boyfriend, Nick Jonas?_

After reading the article, I immediately called back Demi.

After she answered, I decided to answer her truthfully.

"Are you okay, Miles?" she asked.

"I think we need girl time." I said with a smirk.

"SLEEP OVER!" she squealed. "I'll call Taylor, Selena, Emily and Ashley. Which house?" she gushed.

"Mine!" I answered back.

After the conversation with Demi, I slept with a smile on my face for the first time.

**-----**

"Miley. Maia called me yesterday about the video premier. You need to get ready, honey." My mom woke me up at exactly 4:00am. 4 freaking AM.

I woke up groggily and with a frown, but I somehow managed to dragged myself to the bathroom. I selected my outfit with great caution, because this is a video premier. I settled on Steve Madden black spiky boots, ripped off jeans, gray juniors waffle came, and black boyfriend blazer. I accessorized with a black belt, bangles and a clingy necklace. Hopping in the car with mom, we headed to 'Good Morning America'.

As we arrived, I got ready for the video premier of 'Party in the U.S.A.'.

I first performed the song, then I got see the video with rest of the world. Mom was proud, and I got positive feedback from the hosts and viewers.

Taylor, Demi, Selena, Emily and Ashley texted me after, congratulating me with the wonderful video and informing me about the sleepover.

Returning home, I couldn't wait that afternoon.

After hours of waiting, they finally arrived.

They arrived the same time altogether.

The sleepover started by painting each other's toe nails, while relating some humorous stories. Taylor kept looking at me, sensing something was wrong. I smiled lightly in return, hinting that I took her advice. She seemed to understand, and quit looking at me.

We took pictures the whole time, and I temporarily forgot that I haven't heard Nick's voice for days. He continually kept on calling me, texting me, never giving up.

We watched 'The Notebook' and 'A Walk to Remember', all of us girls cried, and we can't help but notice Taylor didn't even shed a single tear.

"Why are you not crying?" Ashley asked her fellow blonde.

"Nah, I think I shed all my tears because of Joe." She answered, and immediately, tears filled her eyes.

Taylor started crying then, and everyone gathered around her.

Taylor then started explaining. Explaining how Joe cheated, how he made her feel so low, how she's mad at him; _how she still love him._

After Taylor finishes, everyone then faced me. Tears then gathered in my eyes.

"Nick." Even saying his name hurt me.

That then triggered my emotions. Tears started to flow, and I can't stop them.

"What happened, Miles?" Selena asked me.

All of them seemed eager, except for Taylor. She was the one who knew everything.

I told them my story then.

How I was insecure; how scared I'm Nick would also cheat; How much we needed 'time for each other'; how much I miss him; how much I LOVE HIM; _HOW MUCH I HURT __W I T H O U T__ HIM._

After telling them my story, I decided to sleep.

I dreamt about Nick, and I think no dream could be better.

**-----**

**Sunday, 10:00 PM**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know most people don't know, but I actually have a diary. I don't write here every day though, only when I'm depressed, sad, angry, happy or just plain bored. Unfortunately, I fall at the first category. I'm depressed. BTW, today was a Sunday, and tomorrow would exactly mark the 1st week that I haven't heard Nick's voice. Damn it :| I think my barriers are breaking, Diary. The Girls [Taylor, Demi, Selena, Emily and Ashley] went home awhile ago, leaving me to my thoughts alone. I think telling them my 'dilemma' triggered the breaking down of my barriers. IS THAT A BAD THING OR A GOOD THING? Personally Diary, I think a week time is 'enough'. "My Prince" still keeps on calling and texting me, Diary. And it hurts and kills me more rejecting his calls, or not replying. But I'm still happy, Diary. He won't give up! Yay! \:D/ Tomorrow is Monday, Diary. _

_And tomorrow is the day._

_The day I get to hear Nick's voice again. :)_

_I'm so excited._

_Peace && Love,_

_Broken-Hearted Superstar_

**-----**

For the first time in a week, I woke up with a goofy smile on my face.

I looked at the clock, 8:00AM.

TODAY IS THE DAY!

'_I'm gonna call Nick today! Hear my prince's voice!'_

I joyously headed to the bathroom, taking my time to shower. I just had this feeling today will be a beautiful day. _'Because I'm gonna hear Nick's voice.'_ Going out the shower, I wrapped my hair and body in a clean towel. I grabbed my lotion and took time applying it in my arms and legs. I also put on some deodorant, even if I _never_ had body odor. Taking my time to select my outfit, I finally settled on Black and white ruffle dress, black and red patent platform pumps and long leg warmers. I completed with silver shine bangles. I looked at my reflection and smiled. I was satisfied.

Unwrapping my hair from the towel, I combed it and applied a hair product recommended by Alec (my hair stylist), which will make add more shine to my curls. I applied lip gloss, and that was it. Satisfied at my appearance, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

I hummed with the tune of 'Hello Beautiful' with a full smile plastered on my face. I entered the kitchen and greeted my family a 'Good Morning!'

"Good Morning guys! Ain't it a wonderful day?" I greeted cheerfully. Pecking a kiss on my parents' cheeks and hugging my siblings.

"Uhm...yeah, it is." My mom answered, with a quizzical yet content expression on her face. I know, confusing combination.

"I'm gonna go now." Noah said hesitantly. She gave my parents' a kiss and hugged me awkwardly. Brandi smiled at me and went with Noah.

I put some waffles and bacons on my plate and poured mango juice in my glass.

My dad went back to his usual routine; drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Braison still looked at me quizzically, but let it go. Mom was itching to ask me what's the matter with me the past days, since I was no mood for explanation, I hurried out the house.

"Imma drive around!" I excused, grabbing my car keys, phone and purse. I drove around the neighborhood, helping my mind stay clear and focus.

I'LL BE HEARING HIS VOICE AGAIN!

I stopped at the park, buying myself a vanilla ice cream. Hey, I still LOVE ice cream!

Some children wanted to take pictures, so who am I to reject them?

After finishing my ice cream, I head back to our house. Finding nothing to do, I surf the net. I went to YouTube and searched for 'NILEY' videos. Awww. There were thousands of them! Oh, how I love my fans. I then searched for Jonas Brother's videos, listening to Nick's vice and watching his face intently. I also visited Perez Hilton's blog. Later on, I got vain and took some pictures. I was so bored, so I think it is a good enough excuse.

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 5:30 in the afternoon.

Bracing myself, I got my phone from my table.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_

I dialed Nick's number, yes I memorized it. _'By heart.'_

It only rang once, and he answered immediately.

"MILEY?!" Nick shouted on the phone.

'_His voice.'_

"Nick." I muttered softly. Tears immediately well up my eyes.

"Miles, baby." He said, voice softening.

My heart melted. _'How could I not stand hearing that voice for a week?'_ "Nick!" I sobbed, finally letting my emotions over come me. "I miss you so much." I whimpered.

"Baby, don't cry. I miss you too." He whispered.

'Nick! Hurry up!' a voice echoed again.

"Go." I said, even though it hurt me.

"No." He stated firmly.

"I'll call you later." I promised.

"No! I miss your voice, I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too. I LOVE YOU SO, _SO _MUCH NICK." I told him.

"I Love you too." He answered me softly.

'NICK!' the voice hissed again. "Go. Your needed there." I forced him.

"But I need you more." He said. I cried more. Tears were flowing again.

"Babe, don't cry. It hurts me too." He said.

"I love so much Nick." I told him.

"I Love You too."

"I wish you were here." I could hear footsteps. _'Hmm. I guess mom and dad are back.'_

Someone suddenly started banging the door.

"Nick, someone s banging your door already. Your needed." Silence was the one who answered me.

"Nick?" I asked. The banging got louder.

"Nick?!" I asked worriedly.

The banging of door got _louder_.

"Miley! Open the door!" Nick ordered.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"Open the damn door, Miley!" he ordered, with more force.

It took me a second to process his words. 'Open the door'. Open my door! It was my door that was experiencing the banging. I was too caught up with Nick's voice I didn't notice that my door was experiencing some serious banging.

I opened the door instantly.

And I was surprised to see who was standing at the doorway, holding roses and chocolates.

"NICK!" I exclaimed hugging him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Miley" he whispered in my ear, and it send shivers down my spine.

I looked at his eyes and felt relieved that he was not angry with me. No emotion of anger or hatred was seen on his eyes, only love; true love.

I can't help myself and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded back eagerly, possibly more eager than me.

'_How much I miss his lips.'_

His lips tasted like strawberry, and he bit my lip, asking for entrance. I was surprised at Nick's action, because he was not usually supportive of kissing, much less French kissing. I let him though, because I miss and love him so much.

'_I knew this day would be beautiful.'_

I granted him entrance, and his tongue explored every corner of my mouth. My lips tugged up in a smile. I let him have the control, because he was the boy. He laid me down on my bed, while my legs are still on his waist.

"Nick, I swear at this moment I'm ready to break my promise." I told Nick truthfully, glancing at my purity ring.

He kissed my forehead. "Me too, Miles. But I want to wait. Can you?" he asked me, looking me straight in the eyes.

I bit my lip. _'Damn hormones.'_

"Sure. Except for _two_ conditions." I replied with a smirk.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I said.

"Promise." He replied "What's the other condition?"

"I want to make-out. Naked." I said, with a devilish smirk.

Nick laughed. "My pleasure."

I stood up from my bed, and stand in front of him.

I started stripping my clothes off, singing the lyrics of 'Burnin' Up'.

I started removing my ruffle dress, and my blazer. Next came the shoes and bracelet. I was

left with my black bra and panties.

I slowly started removing my bra. Then came the panties.

"Wow." Nick muttered, and I blushed. He pulled me into a hug "Your perfect, Miles." He

whispered in my ear. I blushed profusely.

"It's my turn now." He whispered seductively with a devilish smirk.

He then stood up in front of me. He teasingly remove his jacket, flowing it to the floor. Next

came his shoes. Removing his shirt, it revealed his abs. _'Damn'_. He smirked at my expression.

I was gaping at him. He then took of his pants, leaving him in his underwear.

Slowly, he removed his underwear.

I blushed as I saw his shaft.

He slowly inched towards me.

"Promise me one thing." He said.

I nodded.

"We'll only be doing...'things'...without intercourse, alright?" he asked.

"Aryt." I answered, letting my Tennessee accent slip; because I knew he loved it.

He then kissed me on the lips, while laying me down on the bed.

He entered a finger inside my vagina, and I couldn't help but suppress a moan.

"Nick."

**-----**

I breathed heavily, while Nick was beside me.

"That" I started

"Is" he said

"Amazing." We both finished.

We looked t each other and laughed. I kissed him.

"I Love You." I said.

"I Love You Too."

"That was amazing. And that was _without_ the intercourse!" I gushed, while blushing profusely.

"I know." He replied, agreeing with me.

"Wouldn't you want to know why I ignored you for a week?" I asked, wondering while he never brought up the topic.

"Nah. Taylor told me." He replied, while smiling.

I kissed him again, and he kissed me back eagerly.

'_I really have to thank Taylor.'_


End file.
